


Service Charge Not Included

by Triya_Myth



Category: One Piece
Genre: Alternate Universe - Restaurant, Bisexual Vinsmoke Sanji, Bottom Vinsmoke Sanji, Competition, Crushes, Dirty Talk, Eventual Roronoa Zoro/Vinsmoke Sanji, First Dates, First Time, Kissing, London, M/M, Top Roronoa Zoro
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-19
Updated: 2019-03-19
Packaged: 2019-11-24 15:51:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 25,757
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18167150
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Triya_Myth/pseuds/Triya_Myth
Summary: Zoro and Sanji wait tables at the same restaurant, but Sanji always, always makes more than Zoro in tips. It's a competition, of course, and would Zoro ever refuse a challenge? But what exactly is the blond's secret? "I had no idea you watched me so closely, Zoro." Fluff, smut and silliness, all rolled into one. Inspired by a Tumblr prompt. Rated M. ZoSan. AU. Yaoi.Transferred from my FF account.https://www.fanfiction.net/~triyamyth





	Service Charge Not Included

**Chapter 1**

* * *

 

**A/N:**

**This was inspired by one of those OTP prompt things on Tumblr. Unfortunately, I was going through hundreds at the time, and didn't save the link anywhere. So I apologise for not including the source; I have tried to track it down again, to no avail.**

**First Zoro and Sanji fic and first OP fic! Disclaimer: I'm not Oda-sensei, the original characters belong to him, not me.**

**Enjoy! ^^**

**Onwards!**

* * *

 

"You're cheating." Zoro grunted, slipping the menus back into the stand by the till.

"How _dare_ you, Mossy." Sanji replied, scandalised. "I'm an honest waiter here, serving honestly, and collecting tips honestly."

"Liar." Zoro turned to him. "You're shaking them down, or something. Thief."

"Don't," Sanji prodded his chest with one delicate finger. "Make such accusations without any proof. If you're so convinced, why not shadow me for a while? Maybe you'll pick up a few sophisticated skills in the art of conversation, and waiting tables."

"You piss me off," Zoro seethed. "You've only been here a month. Stop acting all high and mighty."

"I've been here a tenth of the time you have," Sanji sang, heading towards a group of girls who looked like they were ready to order. "And probably accumulated double the amount in tips."

"Zoro!" Chopper called from the kitchen. "These soufflés are for table fifteen."

"Thanks, Chopper." Zoro shook his head, reaching for the plates.

"What's the matter?" Chopper panted, catching the look on his face.

"Sanji." Zoro muttered. "How does he manage to get so much money at the end of the day?"

"Not this again..." Chopper sighed, heading back to help Usopp. "Just give the soufflés, go on."

Zoro shifted the desserts on his arms, and spotted another well-dressed couple by the door. Standing up straight, he approached them, balancing the soufflés carefully.

"Good evening. Table for two?" He smiled warmly.

"Yes, please." The woman flushed slightly, blatantly giving him the once-over.

"Right this way," Zoro dipped his head, and motioned them to follow. On his way to table fifteen, he picked up two menus, and led the new customers to their table.

"We'll be with you shortly," He nodded at them. "And if you have any special dietary requirements, just let us know."

Sanji sidled up beside him, taking the desserts from his hands effortlessly. "Table fifteen, right?"

"Hand those over," Zoro hissed. "They're mine."

"Hey, now," Sanji murmured. "I'm just helping you out. You've not had a break in two hours."

"Neither have you." Zoro pointed out.

"I was raised in the kitchens," Sanji smirked. "You go first. I'll take mine after."

"I don't get him," Zoro muttered.

"Get who?" Nami barely looked up from her notebook.

"Sanji."

"What's not to get?" She hummed, tapping away at the calculator. "He's brilliant."

Zoro scowled.

"Is someone jealous?" She giggled.

"He gets so many tips!" Zoro practically whined. "Like... I'll maybe get a few coins from the average table, if I'm lucky. And I'm not a bad waiter, Nami, you know that. This guy, I've seen his customers slip him fivers! One even gave him ten!"

Nami's eyebrows rose at that.

"And he's not even a waiter, really." Zoro went on, folding his arms. "He's a goddamn chef."

"Whatever he might be, it's lucky he moved here when he did." Nami said seriously. "Since Franky and Robin left, you were the only regular we had until he came along. He's humble enough to step in and wait tables on the busier nights if Usopp and Chopper have the kitchens under control."

"Yeah, yeah," Zoro yawned. "The guy's a fucking saint."

"Every bit of his heart's in cooking." Nami said gently. "Even if he's just delivering the food to someone's table. His customers, I'm sure they can sense that."

"Or he's just flirting with them." Zoro said suddenly.

"Zoro," Nami replied in a disappointed tone. "Really?"

"No, I'm serious here!" He was nodding now. "He makes a direct beeline for the female customers. And then obviously, with him looking and acting like Prince Charming all the time, and speaking French- _it makes sense_!"

"You're ridiculous." Nami shook her head. "You're over-analysing this, anyone can see that."

"There's _money_ at stake here, Nami." Zoro grumbled. "You of all people should understand."

"Got that right, sunshine." She grinned. "Break's over now. Get back to those tables."

* * *

 

"Okay," Sanji slipped his apron off. The doors were locked, and the restaurant was quiet now. "Let's do this."

"There's really no point," Zoro sulked, loosening his waistcoat. "You're just doing this to annoy me."

"Is it working?" Sanji snickered, reaching into his pockets. "Hmm..."

"I've got," Zoro looked down at his own takings, adding up quickly. "£9.53."

"...£22.40." Sanji replied, laying all his cash out on the till for Zoro to see.

"I figured out how you're doing it now," Zoro folded his arms, glaring at the blond. "For this to be fair, we need to serve an equal number of female customers."

Sanji shot him a puzzled look, before bursting out in laughter a moment later. "You're taking this too far, Marimo. As if I would resort to such tactics."

"You head straight to them," Zoro insisted. "It's not a level playing field. Of course they'd tip you more if flirt with them the way you do."

"Zoro," Sanji clapped him on the shoulder, meeting his gaze. "Why is this such a big deal to you, hm?"

Something pulsed in his throat at the touch, and his tone of voice. Zoro's eyes flicked down to Sanji's lips before he could stop himself.

_'Holy shit, it's been a long night.'_

"It's a competition," He willed himself to stay focused on Sanji's eyes. "I never back down from competition."

"Good to know," Sanji nodded, stepping back.

"Plus, there's money to be had. If you're making more of it, I wanna know how."

"Tomorrow's Friday, right? I doubt they'll need me in the kitchens, and Luffy's booked the day off, so it'll be just you and me again."

"Joy." Zoro replied drily. "So what?"

"I'll make you a little deal then. I won't head to a single table with a woman at it," Sanji vowed. "Unless there's physically no other choice. I'll leave them all to you."

Zoro narrowed his eyes in suspicion. "You sound confident, cook."

"I am," Sanji leered. "I'm still going to win tomorrow, and bury all those pathetic theories of yours."

"I look forward to it," Zoro glowered.

"You and me both, Mossy."

 

* * *

  **Chapter 2**

 

* * *

 

"It all looks so good," The man hummed, massaging his chin in thought. He glanced up at Sanji. "What would you recommend?"

Sanji offered him a lopsided smile. "I'm so honoured you asked, good sir."

The blond sidled closer to the customer, his fingers dancing across the menu, pausing every now and then.

"The soup of the day is one of my personal favourites," Sanji began. "It's a classic Thai recipe known as Tom Khaa Kai; sour coconut milk, with chunks of galangal, lemongrass, and marinated chicken breast. It's sweet, yet tangy at the same time."

"That sounds..." The man nodded, feeling his mouth water already. "Delicious."

"It's incredibly nutritious too," Sanji went on. "Perfect for combating colds and the flu."

"I do actually feel a sore throat coming along," He admitted.

"Make sure you rest as much as possible over the weekend," Sanji replied sympathetically. "As for mains, if you're still in the mood for chicken after the soup, we've got a range of salads, roasts or rice dishes to choose from. We're currently trialling another dish that's not on the menu, if you like seafood?"

"I love seafood." The man's response was immediate.

"Then may I recommend the King Prawn risotto?" Sanji asked warmly. "Another personal favourite."

"Yes, please." The man nodded, shutting the menu. "I'll... deal with dessert later, I think."

"Of course, sir." Sanji smiled, taking the menu from his hands. "Anything to drink tonight?"

"I might just have water," The man considered. "Or..."

"Pardon me, sir," Sanji reached for the drinks menu. "But our fresh mint tea is incredibly popular, and is recommended after a meal to help with digestion. I could also add some honey and ginger to yours, which would help nip your cold in the bud."

"You're very good," The man chuckled, the smile reaching to his eyes. "The tea sounds wonderful, thank you."

"My pleasure," Sanji bowed, with a smile of his own. "One Tom Khaa Kai soup, the King Prawn risotto, and fresh mint tea with ginger and honey."

And with that, he made his way to the kitchens.

* * *

 

Meanwhile, Zoro was busy trying to cater to more than half the restaurant on his own. Granted, it was his own doing, telling Sanji to back away from the women; it just seemed unfortunate that the majority of their customers on a Friday evening happened to be groups of female friends!

' _Or fortunate_ ,' His mind purred. ' _Look at all these customers that aren't even going to see him, and they're all big groups. Blond bastard's got no chance_.'

"My apologies, ladies." Zoro stopped at another table, slightly breathless. He rolled up his shirt sleeves, making a seemingly innocent show of displaying his tanned, chiselled forearms. Of course, seven pairs of eyes went straight to the man's arms, before taking in his impressive shoulders. A brief, but heated glance passed between two of the girls, trying desperately to hide their smiles.

' _Two can play at your game, Sanji._ ' He thought with a dark grin.

"It's a very busy night," He explained, reaching for his pad of paper. "Thank you for bearing with us. Are we ready to order?"

* * *

 

On the other side of the restaurant, Sanji shook his head.

"To think you'd stoop this low, Marimo." He muttered to himself.

He'd been about to ask Nami for a break, when he spotted another pair walk in; giggling loudly, their pastel dresses and pearly beads glimmering away. His eyes noticed the expensive shoes, overly bright lipstick and it took every ounce of willpower to hide a smirk as he approached them.

"Good evening, ladies." His voice was smoky, and low.

"Ah~!" The voice was too high-pitched, and the customer's eyes raked over Sanji shamelessly. "Good evening to you, my dear! Table for two, if you would!"

"Right this way, Madame." He bowed, leading them to a table by the window.

"My, my~" The other now cooed. "A gentleman, how lovely!"

"But of course," Sanji nodded, pulling out a chair. "What better way to treat two beautiful ladies such as yourself?"

* * *

 

"You fucking _cheater_!" Zoro spat, slamming the door behind them.

He was exhausted. For the entire evening, he hadn't taken a break, not even to head to the bathroom, lest he'd miss his chance to collect more money. His cheeks ached from smiling non-stop for hours, and his feet were screaming in pain.

"I have no idea what you're talking about," Sanji replied innocently.

They were in the office now after hours, and the single light bulb hanging from the ceiling cast a shadow over Zoro's expression.

"You said," he growled. "You'd leave all the female customers to me."

"And I did." He replied calmly. "Thank you, by the way. I had a relatively relaxed evening as a result."

"Then who were those two you were serving around half nine, huh?!" He demanded.

"I had no idea you watched me so closely, Zoro." Sanji turned his face away in mock embarrassment. "I'm touched. Whoever are you referring to?"

"The two women! I saw them!" He cried, slamming his hands on the table. He didn't even know why he was so angry; just the thought of the blond one-upping him yet _again_ had his blood boiling. "The ones in the dresses, and the tonne of make-up."

" _Oh_ ," Sanji breathed, pretending to only realise now.

_'You're honestly too much fun to mess with, Zoro.'_

"They weren't women." Sanji said flatly, glancing down at his fingernails.

"... What?" Zoro turned to him, resting against the table. "No, I saw them."

"They were Okama." Sanji explained.

"What's an Okama?"

_'So much fun.'_

"Drag queens?" Sanji raised an eyebrow. "Men dressing up as women?"

"...They were _men_?!"

"My lord, how are you so dense?" Sanji face palmed. "Yes, Zoro. They were men. Just like you and me."

"But..." he sputtered, eyebrows twitching. "They looked like... They just - How did you even _know_?"

"I worked in a town where they were quite common, once upon a time," Sanji replied, smiling away. "Little things they did gave it away, and you learn to spot the cues after a while. Plus, I knew it'd have you all frantic, and I wasn't one to miss an opportunity."

"Were they gay?" Zoro frowned.

"Gee, Zoro," Sanji rolled his eyes. "No wonder you're not getting any tips if that's the line of questioning you take with your customers. 'Excuse me, Sir. Are you straight?'"

"Shut up, bastard." Zoro flushed, feeling stupid now. "I'm just curious, that's all."

"Actually," Sanji hummed, bringing a finger to his lips. "I _should_ have let you at them. That would have been even more fun to witness."

"Why's that?"

"Oh, Zoro..." Sanji stepped closer, letting the man see the mischief dancing in those blue eyes. "You don't know how amusing it is to move to an unsuspecting straight man, do you?"

Zoro's breath hitched in his throat; why was Sanji standing practically on top of him? His hands gripped the table behind, and he swallowed.

"The hell are you talking about, cook?" He managed.

"You." Sanji said simply, placing a hand on his chest. "I'd have loved to see your face when you realised what they were about. It would have been a sight, for sure. Priceless."

Zoro swatted the hand away, glaring down at him. "It doesn't matter either way."

"And why's that?"

"Because I've won tonight," He said simply, reaching into his pockets.

Sanji watched him lay out the coins and notes on the table, and even a napkin with what looked like a phone number scrawled on it.

"My," He was impressed. "Someone did well tonight, didn't they?"

"£21.72!" Zoro barked proudly, folding his arms. "Almost as much as you made yesterday!"

Sanji chuckled, reaching into his own pockets.

"Well, well..."he murmured after a moment of counting. "£20 exactly."

Zoro clapped his hands together, grinning viciously. "I _told_ you, you damn bastard. I fucking _told_ you it was because of the women."

"You're one to talk," Sanji countered, folding his arms. "Rolling up your sleeves like that to show off all that damn muscle."

"I had no idea you watched me so closely, Sanji." Zoro echoed in a high-pitched voice.

"But you made just over a pound than I did." Sanji shrugged. "That's hardly significant."

"I don't care if it was a penny more," Zoro replied stubbornly. "The fact is I beat you."

"Tonight, you did." Sanji pointed out, stepping closer again. "And what would winning be without a celebratory prize, am I right?"

Zoro shot him a confused look, and before he could protest, Sanji had a placed a firm grip on Zoro's shoulder; he leaned in, closer still, and Zoro stiffened when he felt Sanji's _lips_ against his cheek. The kiss was quick, sudden, and Sanji had pulled back just in time to avoid Zoro's incoming arm.

"The _fuck_ was that about, you creep?!" He yelled, rubbing at his face.

"See?" Sanji shook with laughter. " _Priceless_. See you Monday, Mossy."

And without another word, he darted out of the office. Zoro stood there, with nothing but their combined tips (which Sanji didn't seem to care about) wondering what the fuck had just happened.

 

* * *

  **Chapter 3**

 

* * *

 

Zoro hovered outside the restaurant for nearly ten minutes.

He was already late, but just couldn't bring himself to walk in. Thoughts of Friday in the office had plagued his mind all weekend, and his eyes felt sore from lack of sleep. As a result, when he'd finally managed to drift off in the early hours of Sunday morning, he'd slept right through his alarm.

 _'Why did he do that?'_ He thought for the millionth time. ' _Why did he say what he said? Is he gay? Is he fucking moving to me? Is that what he meant when he said that? What sort of face do I make?'_

He agonised a moment longer before the door flew open.

"Zoro!" Luffy chirped. "Didja get lost again?"

"Luffy?" Zoro blinked. "I forgot... you'd be with us today."

"You don't sound happy," he pouted.

"I'm honestly relieved," Zoro laughed, stepping into the restaurant at last. "Is everyone else here already?"

"Nami was asking where you were," Luffy nodded, walking beside him. "Sanji's here too."

_'Oh, great. Fucking terrific.'_

"He's in the kitchens today though, 'cause Usopp's not in."

"Oh..." Zoro fought to keep his expression neutral. "How come?"

"Hrmm..." Luffy frowned. "I think Nami said a cold?"

"Zoro!" Nami barked from the counter, pointing at her watch. "You're late! What the hell?"

"Barely," Zoro shrugged, heading to the office for his apron. "Overslept."

"Half an hour is not "barely"!" She yelled at the back of his head. "You sleep too much as it is, don't give me that pathetic excuse!"

He waved her off, reaching for the office door; it opened for him instead, Sanji stepping out, almost walking right into him.

Zoro instinctively took a step back to avoid the collision. "Watch where you're going, shit cook."

"And a very good morning to you too, Marimo." Sanji replied indignantly.

His shoulders tensed up already; Zoro hadn't planned to deal with this guy right away, and here he was, as large as life, standing before him.

" _Move_." Zoro refused to meet his gaze, staring behind his shoulder at the office instead.

"Ask _nicely_ , and maybe I will." Sanji's hand was still resting on the door handle, blocking his way.

"I don't have time for this." Zoro hissed, and he pushed Sanji aside. He'd been expecting the chef to show a little more resistance, but he stepped aside easily enough. Zoro slammed the door shut behind him, making Nami's head snap up from where she sat.

Sanji frowned, and moved towards her. "What's up with him?"

"Said he overslept," Nami shook her head. "It's not like him."

"He seems pissed off."

"He's always pissed off with you," A faint smile tugged at her lips.

"But this is something else." Sanji's finger tapped his chin in thought.

' _Is he honestly mad about that kiss on Friday? It was just a goddamn peck!'_

Sanji sighed. "I'll get the soup going."

"Oooh, whatcha makin'? What soup?" Luffy was ready to race to the kitchen door, and Sanji caught him by the collar. "Sanjiiiiiiiiiiiii~" He whined trying to escape.

"Later." Sanji said firmly. "I'll make extra so you can have the leftovers. Okay?"

Luffy's stomach grumbled in response. "But I haven't had breakfast!"

"Luffy!" Nami snapped, flicking her eyes towards the door; their first customer had just walked in.

Luffy sped off to greet him, and Sanji made his escape to the kitchen. Maybe it would do Zoro some good if he were out of the way today. But had it seriously bothered him? If this was how he'd react to a mere kiss, perhaps bringing up his motive for doing so would have to wait for another day.

 _'Maybe I was a little too forward.´_ He admitted. ' _But did it shock him that much? Isn't he the sort to slide these things under the carpet? The guy can be as dense as a rock sometimes, so why is he so bothered by this?'_

After another sigh, he rolled his sleeves up, and donned his chef's hat.

' _It'll have to wait.´_ He thought simply, reaching for a tomato. ' _There's food to be made, and nothing distracts a chef from that.'_

 

* * *

Once it hit 8:45pm, Zoro made a beeline for the office. He'd already pleaded with Nami during his break to let him leave a little earlier tonight, promising that the extra time in bed would mean he'd be punctual tomorrow.

"Hold up," Sanji called, following him into the office.

"I'm in a hurry," Zoro lied, hand on his jacket.

"You're never in a hurry."

"Go wash the dishes, cook."

"I already have."

' _Bastard.'_ Zoro cursed inwardly.

"I need to be somewhere tonight," Zoro turned to face him now. It was the first time he'd actually looked at Sanji properly all day. Any trips to the kitchen, any additional details that had to be relayed about the food, he'd conveniently passed on to Luffy.

He stood with his back against the door, arms folded over his spotless overalls. How the blond had managed to keep them clean after an entire day in the kitchen, Zoro had no idea.

"It's about Friday." Sanji said carefully. "I don't want this dragging out longer than necessary."

"Well, spit it out already." Zoro muttered. "Like I said, I'm in a hurry."

A flash of annoyance passed over Sanji's features, and Zoro could tell the man was forcing himself to remain calm. "I wanted to apologise."

Zoro stared at him.

"Keep your eyeballs in, Mossy." Sanji sighed, shaking his head. "I mean it."

"For... what?"

"For the kiss," Sanji replied simply.

Zoro looked away now, gritting his teeth. "Why did you even do it?"

"I... don't think it'd be a good idea to get into that now," Sanji waved him off. "I just wanted to say sorry, and I don't want anything to be awkward between us."

"It's not that big of a deal anyway," Zoro said quietly.

"It had you avoiding me the whole bloody day," Sanji raised an eyebrow.

"I wasn't avoiding you."

"Liar."

"Whatever," Zoro huffed angrily. "You've still not told me why you even did it in the first place."

"I thought you were in a hurry to leave?" Sanji was smirking now.

Zoro narrowed his eyes. "I'm sure whatever explanation you're giving me won't take long."

"Alright then," Sanji took a step closer. "Let me ask you something, Marimo."

"I'm all ears."

"When does a person kiss someone?"

The question threw Zoro a moment, and he merely blinked back at Sanji. "Usually... it's because they... like that person. But you're probably doing it as a prank, just to annoy me."

It was the same reason he'd been telling himself over the weekend.

"Which one sounds more likely to you?" Sanji asked.

"You don't like me. Far from it-"

"Why would you say that? Aren't you making an assumption there?"

Zoro watched him for a long minute, unable to speak.

"Are you freakin' serious?" He gaped.

"Do I look like I'm joking?"

"You some kind of homo, cook?"

"I'm bisexual, actually."

Zoro couldn't believe his ears. He'd had a dim suspicion, but never did he think Sanji would be interested in him in such a way. Unless...

"You're funny, Sanji." He grinned. "Almost had me there."

Sanji's eyes flashed dangerously at him. "I'm trying to be patient with you here, actually went ahead and apologised, and you think it's some kind of joke?"

"Of course it's a joke!" Zoro sputtered. "You actually expect me to believe that you have feelings for me?"

"Why the hell would I kiss you otherwise?!" Sanji cried exasperatedly.

"We already went over that!"

"Why are you guys yelling?!" Nami shouted, bursting into the office. Sanji had stepped aside just in time. "Zoro, I thought you'd be gone by now."

"I was trying to leave." Zoro folded his arms angrily. "This bastard decided to waste more of my time."

There was a crash beside them, and Nami almost jumped out of her skin; the single wooden stool in the corner had been kicked down, and was now missing one of its legs. Sanji was breathing heavily, eyes on the ground, his leg still poised above the stool.

"S-Sanji?" Nami mumbled, clutching her bag tighter.

"I want to be in the kitchens tomorrow," He said firmly, looking Zoro in the eye now. "And when Usopp returns, I'd like to take a few days off."

"Sure..." She replied hesitantly. She didn't dare scold him for breaking their furniture just yet.

He left a moment later, not even bothering to change or collect his jacket.

The room was silent. Zoro simply stood there, trying to make sense of the situation, the blond's words replaying in his mind already.

' _He seemed pretty pissed off_...' He thought concernedly. ' _He... wasn't joking?'_

Five painted nails clutched at his shirt, snapping him out of his thoughts.

"Listen here, Zoro." Nami hissed, glaring up at him. Her brown eyes held no fear, knowing Zoro would never inflict harm on a woman. "I don't know what's going on with you two, but it's stopping right here. You're one of my best waiters, and Sanji's an asset that I'm not about to lose. I'm trying to run a restaurant here."

She released him a moment later. "Mark my words, Roronoa. One more little hiccup from you, and you're out."

He sighed deeply, rubbing the back of his neck. "Nami, I'm sorry, okay?"

"I don't care what you are," She replied flippantly, grabbing her coat from the wall. "As long as you're on time tomorrow, and not about to cause a scene in my restaurant. Do we understand one another?"

"...Completely."

"Good. Now get out, so I can lock the place up. You're not the only one who needs their sleep."

 

* * *

 

**Chapter 4**

* * *

 

Sanji spent the next two days in the kitchens with Chopper, and had successfully avoided any interaction with Zoro; he'd even worked right through his breaks, and waited until late to avoid bumping into him in the office when it was time to leave. Throughout the days, and the evenings on his way home, Zoro's own conflicted thoughts left his brain aching.

_'I'll go in there and talk to him right now.'_

_'But what the hell am I going to say?'_

_'Forget it.'_

_'...How can I forget something like this?! How long is this gonna go on for, unless I speak up?'_

_'But why do I have to be the one to speak up? He's being the weird one here.'_

_'Does he seriously like me? I mean, why? Why me? He's always fought with me over stupid little things. Unless that's how guys flirt. Is that it? Shit, how long has he been watching me?'_

_'What does he think of me? Does he hate me now?'_

_'Do I even care? So what if he hates me?'_

_'Do I need to get another job? But I like it here...'_

Endless, thudding thoughts.

When Usopp had finally returned to work on Thursday morning, Sanji nodded at Nami, and walked on out. Zoro had just put his apron on, and fixed her with a questioning look. She'd simply shrugged at him, and murmured something about getting to work.

And so, Thursday and Friday had passed.

Zoro forced himself to have as normal a weekend as possible. He'd woken early, adding an extra few miles to his morning run. He hit the gym just before lunch, and met up with a friend for drinks that evening. Like dealing with a stubborn horse, he reigned in any deviating thoughts about Sanji, refusing to let the blond dominate his mind like the previous weekend; although it was more like dealing with a sobbing child, who you'd managed to keep silent, but kept staring at you with helpless, bloodshot eyes, demanding your attention.

Even for Zoro, such things were incredibly hard to ignore.

* * *

 

By the time Monday rolled around, Zoro walked in (on time), to find a blissfully ignorant Luffy parading around, and a stone-faced Nami in her usual spot behind the counter.

"Sanji in today?" He asked.

"He'll be in tomorrow." She replied. She sounded tired. "So you can relax for today."

He wasn't sure how to respond to that.

The day had progressed normally enough. Zoro served, advised, delivered as best he could, trying to keep his heart in the work. Nami's eagle-eyed stare never left Luffy's back when he was carrying food to his customers; once, Usopp had had to make the same dish four times for a single, disgruntled customer because Luffy would polish it off mid-route. Even so, it didn't stop the lad slipping into the kitchens and homing in on any leftovers.

"Zoro, what's happened to Sanji?" Chopper mumbled at one point.

"Ask him." Zoro bit back, carefully transferring the bowls of soup onto a tray.

"I would, if he was here." He scowled slightly.

Zoro said nothing.

"Nami said something happened between you." He tried again.

Zoro's eyebrows twitched. "If you knew that already, then why are you bothering to ask?"

Chopper's expression was a mixture of hurt and annoyance. Those deer-like brown eyes seemed to glisten at him. The boy was only seventeen, and on the days he didn't have classes, he'd willingly help out with the cooking. Nami was a family friend, after all.

"You've both turned into assholes lately."

Zoro stared at him in surprise; he'd never heard Chopper use a word like that, but before he could say anything more, he was heading back to preparing food.

He sighed, staring down at the soup for a moment. The early evening noise of the restaurant clamoured through his mind, and he was finding it hard to stay focused.

' _I have to talk to Sanji_.' He decided finally. ' _Even if it's after work one day. Like hell this can carry on forever._ '

Luffy appeared by his side, and Zoro's eyes were drawn to the boy's forehead.

"Luffy?" He frowned. "You're sweating."

His eyes seemed oddly unfocused. "I don't... feel so good."

From what Zoro knew, Luffy was never ill. He'd seemed fine this morning, full of beans as always. And yet now, his voice was quieter, his movements almost sluggish.

He set the tray down, studying the other waiter concernedly. "Are you gonna puke?"

Luffy's hand covered his mouth a second later, and he dashed to the bathroom. Zoro hesitated a moment, wondering if he should run in after him, but then remembered the customers who'd ordered their soup nearly twenty minutes ago. As if on cue, Nami was approaching him.

"Why are neither of you out there?" She began, and then saw his expression. "What's happened?"

"Luffy's being sick."

Her eyes filled with worry. "Oh no..."

"Nami, this soup's gonna get cold. I'll take my break in a minute, and talk to you then."

* * *

 

Zoro's break never happened.

By 6:00pm, more and more customers were flooding in, and he was hurriedly showing them to their seats, and darting back and forth from the kitchens, trying to manage singlehandedly. Nami watched on, tapping her nails against the counter in thought.

It only took another minute before she was pulling out her phone from her bag.

After three rings, he answered.

"Hello?"

"Sanji-kun," She forced herself to sound light-hearted. "How are you?"

"Oh, Nami-san!" She could hear the smile in his voice. "Good evening. To what do I owe the pleasure?"

She giggled slightly, before cutting right to the chase, leaning her elbows on the counter. "Listen Luffy suddenly started throwing up. Chopper reckons he snuck in and ate some of the meat that wasn't supposed to be used."

"Oh, poor guy..."

"And I know this is unreasonable of me to ask you on your day off..." She continued slowly, drawing a circle with her finger. "But the place is getting really packed now, and it's just Zoro trying to manage on his own."

"...Give me a half hour."

"Really?" She sighed in relief. "You're a lifesaver Sanji, I owe you one."

"Not at all, Nami-san. As if I'd ever let you down."

* * *

 

' _For a Monday, this is manic_.' Zoro thought bitterly. He hadn't even had a chance to lean against the wall to catch his breath, let alone sit down for a break. Even Chopper and Usopp were working at full power, trying to whip up the various dishes as fast as they could.

The main doors opened yet again, and he zoomed over, taking care not to drop the salad bowls. Seeing Sanji walk in made him freeze.

"Evening, Marimo." He said quietly. His eyes scanned the dining area. "Looks like you could do with a second pair of hands."

"Yeah..." He replied, not sure what to say. He hadn't counted on seeing Sanji until tomorrow at least, and now here he was. "Thanks."

"I'll be right out once I've changed. Leave the new orders to me."

"Sure."

Mundane conversations seemed simple enough, Zoro decided. That chat with Sanji could wait until tomorrow, and there was no way he'd talk himself out of it. He checked the clock, and realised they'd only have to manage each others' company for the next two hours.

_'I'll survive. What's the worst that could happen?'_

* * *

 

"Good evening," Sanji smiled at the lone man at the table. "Have you decided on your order?"

He hummed thoughtfully, and Sanji didn't miss the way his green eyes seemed to rake over his body. "I'm not sure what I want is your menu, babe."

' _Oh, fuck no_.'

"Well," He forced himself to keep his voice steady. "If you have a particular request, I'm sure our chefs would be happy to oblige."

"And what about you..." His eyes dropped to the nametag on Sanji's waistcoat. "Sanji?"

It was one thing to be hit on in public, but another thing entirely to be hit on at work. Sanji wanted no more than to scowl at the man's stubbly face and walk away, but he couldn't do that. The man was a customer. He'd have to be professional, and tactful, no matter what.

"I'm not sure what you mean, sir." His stare was level, and Sanji hoped the man would get the hint. "If you'd like another moment to decide, I can return in a few minutes."

"When do you get off work?"

' _The nerve_!'

Sanji's eyes were narrowed now, and he felt the muscles in his thigh twitch. A well-placed kick to the man's groin was all it would take to put him in his place. Instead, his fingers closed tightly around the pencil in his apron pocket, and he sidled around to where the man sat. Bowing slightly, he leaned down besides the man's ear.

"Let me say this clearly, _sir_." He began, not bothering to keep the venom out of his voice. "If you're not here to eat tonight, then I suggest you take your leave. And if you continue speaking to me in such a manner, I'll be forced to... remove you myself."

The man shivered slightly, but when he turned to look at Sanji again, the blond was dismayed to find not fear dancing in his eyes, but amusement. _Arousal_ , even.

"I like 'em a little rough around the edges, kitten." His voice was gruff, and the sheer shock of feeling the man's fingers grazing against his ass had Sanji's throat clenching in disgust. The table was in the corner, and no one could actually see what was going on. He felt the pencil snap in his apron, and his free hand was forming a fist already. "I don't plan on going anywhere without you tonight."

His fury seemed to blind him, as he didn't even notice when Zoro had appeared in front of them. The man's hands were back on his lap, but Zoro took one look at Sanji's expression, the flushed cheeks (from anger and embarrassment) and filled in the gaps for himself.

He towered over the man now, not even bothering to keep the ugliness out of his sneer. "You gonna eat here, or what?"

"I believe I'm already being served." The man replied indignantly. "I don't need two of you here."

"And if you're more interested in running your goddamn fingers over my boyfriend's ass, then you don't need to be here either."

Sanji's heart leapt. ' _Oh god, he saw. Wait, boyfriend_?'

He shuffled closer to Zoro, their shoulders touching. "What are you doing?" He whispered.

"Like I said," Zoro's hand suddenly gripped his waist, tugging him closer. Sanji almost stumbled, resting his weight against the man's chest. "If you're not here to eat, then get the fuck out. You're an eyesore."

The man's eyes were blazing now, and his face was beet red. After an angry sigh, he stood up, the chair scraping loudly against the floor, and kept his eyes on the ground. As he moved, the man barged his shoulder into Zoro's as if trying to deliver some sort of parting blow.

Sanji forced himself not to smile when he felt Zoro barely quiver at the contact.

They watched him leave, the rest of the restaurant blissfully unaware. Zoro's hand slid from his waist a moment later, and he was moving towards another table.

"Zoro," Sanji called, straightening up. "Thank you."

Zoro glared over his shoulder. "Don't be so fucking careless, shit-cook."

Sanji flinched at the man's tone. "The hell's wrong with you? I'm trying to thank you."

But Zoro was ignoring him, entirely focused on taking another group's orders. Miffed, Sanji sighed and headed towards the kitchen instead. No doubt, there'd be a pile of dishes waiting to be delivered to their tables. He caught sight of the clock, and realised there was barely another hour to go.

' _I'll catch up with him after work_.' He decided firmly. ' _This can't go on forever_.'

* * *

 

**Chapter 5**

* * *

 

Finally, the evening was over.

Zoro nodded to Nami, assuring her that he'd lock up. She noticed Sanji hovering by the office, and decided the two would benefit from an uninterrupted conversation; anything to rid the tension between two of her best. Thanking Sanji again for coming to her aid earlier, she left moments later.

The restaurant was quiet now, the silence seeming to echo off the wooden tables and pretty wallpaper. Zoro often compared the feeling to being submerged underwater; going from a noisy, bustling environment to dead quiet shortly after. It never failed to make his head feel strangely hollow, and muffled all at once.

"You look thirsty."

Zoro glanced at Sanji, who was leaning against the door with his arms folded.

"I haven't had a break all evening." Zoro swallowed. His voice did indeed sound gruffer than usual. "I haven't drunk anything since morning."

"You need to look out for yourself a little more." Sanji replied quietly. "It's a miracle you didn't pass out."

"You're one to talk," Zoro scoffed, folding his arms now. "About not looking after yourself. What the fuck were you thinking?"

Sanji grumbled before moving towards the sink. He filled up two glasses of water and handed one to Zoro.

"Why'd you let him touch you like that?" Zoro asked, taking the glass from him. "Why didn't you just deck him one?"

"He was a customer." Sanji argued. "Nami-san would have had words, for sure. Plus, it's not my style to get violent with someone in a public place for no good reason."

"Being sexually harassed doesn't count as a good enough reason to you?"

"He just touched me a little. I'd have removed him myself if you hadn't come over."

"You were seriously okay with that?" Zoro asked sceptically. His glass was empty now, and felt miles better after the drink.

"I've experienced worse, Zoro." Sanji sighed. "It's not the first time."

He ran a hand through his hair. "I don't even want to know."

Sanji drank his water slowly, deliberately, and Zoro took the opportunity to look at him. Really look at him.

He was attractive, that much was for sure. Lithe, was the word Zoro would have used. Like an athlete, a model, a dancer, and a gymnast all in one. The man was an odd contradiction at times too, switching from perfect gentleman to foulmouthed bad boy in a second. Tailored suit, with his not-so-neat goatee, the toned body and careful diet, and no doubt charcoaled lungs...

"You're so weird." Zoro shook his head.

Normally, Zoro viewed such men as nothing more than competition, and not just where women were concerned. His eyes would often try to pick out the strongest in the room, the fastest, the one who'd give him the most trouble in a fight. _Am I better than him_ , was his constant thought.

Sanji had practically forced him to consider another, unfamiliar angle on things. Could he see another man as attractive? The fact that he was even thinking about such things rested uncomfortably in his chest, and he kept see-sawing between pondering longer, and pushing the thoughts away.

"And you're not?" Sanji smirked back. "Zoro, listen... I wanted to apologise for last Friday."

The image of the broken stool resurfaced in his mind. "You seemed pretty mad."

"Well, I would have been, wouldn't I?" He was trying not to grit his teeth. "It's one thing to get rejected, and another to find out the guy you're crushing on is a homophobic dick."

A great deal in that single sentence left Zoro's mind recoiling. He took a deep breath, placing the empty glass down on the counter.

"I'm not a homophobe. Or a dick." He said calmly.

"You are a dick sometimes." Sanji seemed to sulk.

"You're a dick most of the time."

"Just because I have one, it doesn't make me one. Although you'd rather I wouldn't remind you of that, right?"

"Don't go putting words in my mouth, cook." Zoro stepped towards him now, holding his gaze. "Like I said, I'm not some kind of homophobe."

"Then why'd you get so angry?"

Zoro sighed, and looked at the floor. "I was just surprised, that's all. I wasn't expecting it. Least of all, from you."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Sanji raised one curly eyebrow.

"You're..." Zoro gestured vaguely with his hands, struggling for the word. "It just... doesn't add up. You liking me. I didn't think I was your type."

Sanji laughed slightly. "Pray tell, what you thought my 'type' was."

"Women, for starters."

"I do like women, Zoro." He reminded him. "That's what bisexual means. You're attracted to both sexes."

"I know what it means," Zoro hissed. "But like... when did you realise?"

"That I liked men too?" Sanji tapped his chin in thought. "...I'd say I was around sixteen. Now, if we're doing questions, Mossy, I've got one for you."

Zoro fixed him with a questioning look.

"Why did you tell that customer you were my boyfriend?"

He felt his stomach swoop a little at the memory, and knew his neck was starting to burn up. "It just came out. I needed to say something to make him back off right away."

"How valiant of you." Sanji teased, cocking his head slightly. "You're making me fall for you all over again."

"Urgh, don't. You're actually serious then?"

"I thought we'd established that." The blond growled slightly. "This isn't a joke. The issue now is... if you're okay with it?"

The question was far too vague. "Okay with...what exactly?"

"Me having feelings for you."

"How are you so matter of fact about all this, cook?" Zoro marvelled. It was like Sanji was talking about the weather, or a piece of furniture he'd seen in the shops.

"I'm a straightforward guy, Zoro. I'm not one to waste time chasing things, only to find I've hit a dead end. If it makes you that uncomfortable, we can forget the whole thing, and I'll never mention it again. I'll try and act normally around you for however long I'm here."

"But... that's unfair on you."

"And something being fair on me matters to you, does it?"

The silence was heavy between them. Zoro couldn't meet his eyes now, and he felt like he'd been dragged into that sea of unfamiliarity all over again, Sanji bobbing by his side. He wanted to be back on shore, and paddle slowly into things.

"I'm sorry," Sanji spoke, as if sensing his thoughts. "I know it's probably a hell of a lot for a straight guy to take in, but... thanks for not going into crazy asshole mode on me."

"Like I said already, I'm not a dick Sanji." Zoro cleared his throat. "And what you said earlier about rejecting you..."

Sanji stared at him, not daring to breathe. "Yes?"

"...No, forget it." Zoro's fingers were pinching the bridge of his nose. "Forget I said anything."

"Marimo!" Sanji sighed angrily. "You can't just leave me hanging like that!"

"This isn't easy, alright?" Zoro argued. "I've not exactly... looked at a guy in that way before."

"And... what about me?" Sanji asked quietly, stepping closer.

Zoro's actually felt his heart skip a beat. "What... about you?"

"Right now... are you looking at me like that, Zoro?"

The tension was back, buzzing in the air between them. Zoro remembered a few nights ago when his eyes had been drawn to Sanji's lips. For a chain smoker, they were surprisingly pink, and were surely softer than his own.

' _What the hell has he got me thinking about?!'_ Zoro realised.

Sanji caught the look. "Are you thinking of that kiss?"

The memory bubbled to the surface now, clear as day. He'd been shocked more than anything at the suddenness of the blond's actions, the few strands of hair against his cheek, and how it was over before he'd even realised what was going on.

"You can... do it again, if you want to."

"Do what?" Sanji was closer now, barely an arm's length from him. Those blue eyes shone with uncertainty, his forwardness momentarily thrown by Zoro's.

"The kiss."

"Do you want me to?"

"Do you want to?"

"...Yes."

"Then hurry the fuck up already, idiot cook."

* * *

 

**Chapter 6**

* * *

 

' _So demanding_...' Sanji thought with a smirk, stunned into silence.

He wasn't sure what had possessed Zoro to say such a thing, but the blond was hardly one to waste an opportunity. He leaned in slowly, giving Zoro the chance to pull away, or rush out of the restaurant if he wanted to. He was strangely still, and his eyes were shut; Sanji took a moment to study the prominent cheekbones, the sculpted jaw and the undeniably sensual scent coursing off the man's body.

He couldn't help his mouth watering. Zoro was truly gorgeous. Sanji closed his own eyes now when he was close enough, and ever so gently, grazed his lips along Zoro's cheek. He felt him shiver at the touch, but he didn't pull away. Taking the cue, Sanji pressed harder now, his mouth fully planted against the skin. When he stepped back, he could still feel the warmth on his lips, and resisted the urge to lick them.

"Consider that as a thank you for saving my ass earlier, Marimo." He said quietly, feeling lighter already.

' _It's been a good day overall_.' He decided. ' _I'm_ _glad Nami called me in.'_

Zoro's eyes were open now, and he was looking at him strangely. The poor guy was always so obvious to read; every little twitch of confusion, every frown, every hesitation before he spoke, Sanji picked up on. He was relieved to see that it wasn't the same look of utter shock and contempt he'd faced last week, but it had Sanji wondering.

"Hey, don't worry so much." He assured him gently. "I'm not going to keep doing that without warning. Unless you _want_ me to, which is another thi-"

Sanji had already suspected those arms were insanely powerful. But to feel Zoro's fingers practically digging into his shoulders, and being dragged into a locking embrace was something else entirely. The force of the pull had him leaning back, exposing his throat. Zoro's eyes bore into his own, their foreheads almost touching.

"Zoro-" He gasped, eyes wide.

And then the man was kissing him.

The lips were rough... and _fierce_ against his own. Sanji barely had a moment to grapple with the situation, let alone try and respond to the kiss. Zoro's eyes were shut, his jaw moving in time to his mouth, working to capture, swallow, rob the very breath from Sanji's gasps. He didn't know when Zoro had swiped his tongue between his lips, but Sanji was granting him access with a quivering moan not a second later.

' _What the hell is he doing_?' He thought weakly. ' _What... is he doing to me_?'

"Zo- _mmmh_ \- _mm_ -" He tried. Zoro's tongue was deliciously powerful against his own, and it took every ounce of strength in his body to not limply surrender into his embrace. "Mar- _aaahh_!"

He'd bitten him. The bastard had nibbled at his bottom lip, and was now soothing over it with a gentle lick. Sanji's fingers trembled along Zoro's chest, feebly resisting.

At last, he pushed back with enough force to break their kiss. "Listen when I'm trying to speak!" He managed.

Zoro's chest heaved, his lidded eyes lusty and impatient. "What?"

"Don't "what" me, pea-brain!" His head was spinning. Zoro was still holding onto his arms. "What... was that for?"

"Dunno." He shrugged, leaning in again. "Just felt like it."

"You're not making any sense!" Sanji's hand flew up to Zoro's mouth, forcing him to halt. "You don't just start... making out with someone like that."

"What's with the interrogation now?" Zoro asked gruffly. "I thought you liked me. Don't you want this?"

"Th-that's not the point here." Sanji knew his face was flushed, unaccustomed to feeling so out of control. "It just... surprised me, that's all. Not the kiss, just... you wanting to do it. With me."

Zoro held his gaze a moment longer, making his face heat up more. "I just... wondered what it'd be like. Kissing another guy, I mean."

"So you did it out of curiosity?"

"Is that bad?"

Sanji considered, moving his hands to rest them against Zoro's forearms. "Would you have done it with another random guy?"

Zoro grimaced. "Don't ask me something like that now, idiot."

"And why not?" Sanji huffed. "I don't plan on being your little experimental boat trip venturing away from Straight Island."

"Pfftch!" Zoro's eyes crinkled slightly as he laughed. "What the hell? Did you just come up with that now?"

"Do you wanna shut up, Marimo?" Sanji growled, his ears burning up now.

"Do you wanna make me?" Zoro asked huskily. His voice was low, his eyes deep and alluring. Sanji was certain that honey-like tone had parted more than a fair share of legs in the past, and he felt a warm jolt arousal begin to pool in his gut.

Zoro caught the look, could feel the shudder course through Sanji's limbs, and leaned in, his eyes barely open.

"Well? Do you?" He breathed against Sanji's mouth.

"Do... you want me... to?" Sanji echoed weakly.

A small smirk tugged at Zoro's lips, as he recalled their earlier exchange. "Yes."

Sanji's mouth was already parted when Zoro leaned in again, slipping his tongue in right away. The guy knew just what to do, learning fast, stroking along his own tongue, sucking gently and entwining sensually. Sanji's hands clawed into those impossibly muscled arms, trying to cling on to whatever he could. The blond tried his best to keep up, meeting Zoro's tongue and returning the kiss with ardour.

He grew breathless soon after, but whenever he tried to pull away, Zoro wouldn't let him. One of those large hands reached behind his head, nestling into his blond hair and pulling him closer. Sanji moaned weakly, feeling his knees about to give way. Smirking into the kiss, Zoro was quick to steer them to one of the tables, pushing Sanji against it. The blond rested his weight on it, shifting his arms to coil around Zoro's neck, deepening the kiss further.

They'd been at it for nearly ten minutes, the restaurant filled with the sounds of their gasps, sucks and stifled groans. Sanji was painfully hard now, strands of hair starting to cling to his damp forehead. When one of Zoro's knees began to press along his inner thigh, Sanji pulled back with a sudden gasp.

"Wait-" He urged.

Zoro's eyes narrowed dangerously. He was panting as hard as Sanji was, his lips slightly swollen from the kisses. "I don't like waiting."

"L-Let's... stop." Sanji said shakily. "Please... I should go home."

"Why're you talking about going home now?" Zoro frowned, letting his hand slip from Sanji's hair to rest on his shoulder.

"I... I don't..." Sanji's head was spinning, still so deliciously drunk on Zoro's taste, on his kisses, his voice. "I have to go."

"The hell you talking about, cook?" Zoro all but growled, clutching his shoulder tighter now. "You're not making any sense now. I thought you wanted this."

"You don't _know_ what I want!" He hadn't meant to raise his voice, and Zoro's eyes widened a little in surprise.

"Sanji...?" Zoro spoke quietly now, trying to understand. "What's the matter with you?"

"Just let me go."

"No, listen-"

"Fucking let me go, Zoro!" Sanji yelled, wrenching his arms away.

Zoro stood there, stunned into utter bewilderment. "You're so fucking confusing, damn cook! One minute, you wanna kiss me, you say you like me and then you're pushing me away?"

"I'm not pushing you away, just..." Sanji grit his teeth, forcing himself to calm down. "I need to think."

Zoro threw his arms up in the air. "You know what? Fuck you. I seriously think about giving this a chance and-"

"Did you even stop to think about what "this" entails, Mosshead?" Sanji growled. "You're just launching in with your eyes shut, not thinking about anything else."

"What do you mean by 'anything else'?" Zoro glared.

"Look, just leave it. Just..." He ran a hand through his hair, trying to calm his heart down. Zoro didn't know what he was getting into. It was all moving too fast, hurtling down so many new and unfamiliar roads. "I'll... talk to you tomorrow."

"You're expecting me to just take that?" Zoro snarled. "Don't fuck with me, Sanji."

"Marimo, for once in your goddamn life, just listen to me!"

Zoro's face was livid, and his eyes were blazing ferociously. For one terrified moment, Sanji thought he was about to punch him, but then he was turning on his heel a moment later, marching to the entrance. Without looking back, Zoro slammed the door on his way out, leaving Sanji alone in the restaurant with a million thoughts cluttering his mind.

 

* * *

 

**Chapter 7**

* * *

 

' _This is becoming a familiar occurrence_.' Sanji grimaced. As he wiped the table, he kept his back to the till, safely facing away from Zoro. ' _Lately, there's something or other in the air between us.'_

Although he supposed their most recent predicament could be considered his doing. He _had_ run off without a word last night, and successfully managed to dodge interacting with Zoro all afternoon.

' _Tactful avoidance_ ,' He mentally clarified. ' _In all honesty, I'm doing it for his own good. He'll understand why when I tell him._ '

His hand stilled.

' _If I tell him_.'

He sighed, stuffing the cloth into a back pocket.

Zoro finished talking to Nami and had moved to the kitchen. The place was fairly empty, and as he cast an eye around the tables, Sanji realised all the customers had already been seen to. Most were in the middle of leisurely lunches and deep conversations; besides the odd request, he knew they were unlikely to be called upon. Seemed like the perfect time to ask Nami for a break, and head straight out the back door for a cigarette. Or twelve.

Zoro emerged from the kitchen, and caught Sanji's eye without warning. He stared back hard, folded his arms and cocked his head slightly, as if to ask the blond what his next move was, to establish how they were going to play things today. Sanji opened his mouth slightly, about to speak. The stare held, hard and strong. Then he cursed silently before trudging to the office.

His heart seemed to groan when he heard Zoro follow behind.

* * *

 

"Yo." Zoro grunted.

Sanji shifted his weight from one foot to the other. "What?"

"Running away again?"

For the first words exchanged between them all day, it wasn't exactly the best start.

Sanji averted his gaze. "Just came in here to get something."

"Really? What?"

"Cigarettes." Sanji shrugged. "I'm going to have my break now. Would you let Nami know for me?"

He thought Zoro would leave then, but the man remained. Sanji made a slow show of rearranging the contents of his jacket. He checked his back pocket, pulling the cigarettes out. He opened the box, trying to count how many were there. Numbers dragged through his mind like sludge.

"Zoro..." He mumbled, still avoiding his eye.

"Mind shedding some light on yesterday?" Zoro folded his arms. Sanji looked at him then, noting how he stood so perfectly still. Patient and solid. Inescapable.

"I... don't think this is the right time for such a conversation."

"Then when is the right time for 'such a conversation'?" He asked directly. The petty way he'd emphasised Sanji's choice of words made his eyebrows twitch in annoyance. Mosshead was acting strangely forceful about all this; odd, considering how skittish he'd been about a couple of men in drag not a few days ago.

' _But that was before the kiss_.' His mind supplied.

"You seem... different today." Sanji muttered back.

"And you're not answering my question."

Sanji sighed, clutching his cigarettes tighter. "We're at work. It's hardly the time or place."

"Time or place didn't seem a problem last night." He replied without missing a beat.

Sanji felt the heat in his cheeks worsen at Zoro's little smirk. The man moved closer, and it took all his strength not to step back. He remained where he was, holding Zoro's gaze as steadily as he could.

"You... need to go back out there. No one's tending to the customers." Sanji said quietly.

Zoro leaned in closer still and raised a hand. Sanji tensed, half afraid (and half excited, he would later admit) he was going to be kissed again... but then Zoro's arm moved past his head, pressing on the wall behind him. The gesture was loose, and seemingly gentle, but Sanji knew Zoro meant to subtly corner him.

"Then hurry up," Zoro murmured lazily. "And answer me."

Sanji swallowed around a lump of desire. His skin prickled at the sound of that voice, at the way the man's breath ghosted over his lips. His scent ticked the back of his throat. The kiss was back in his mind, fierce and hot and wild. His legs remembered the ache of being against those tables. Zoro's eyes seemed to smoulder, and Sanji sucked in a breath, fearing such an intense stare would cause his knees to buckle, and send him staggering straight into the man's godly arms.

Zoro's eyes dropped to his lips. "Sanji..." He whispered.

The blond brought a quivering hand up between them, coming to rest on Zoro's chin. He turned away, focusing on a little clump of dust in the corner. "A-Are you free tonight?"

"Huh?" Zoro blinked.

This tone was more familiar, more the clueless Zoro he was accustomed to; it gave Sanji the confidence to continue. "Nami... said something about staying late to work on accounts tonight. So... if you still want to talk," He let his hand fall from Zoro's face and took a step back. "We can talk tonight. But talking here is out of the question."

' _Yes, good. Regain some kind of control on this whole thing. You led him into all this, so you can bloody well finish what you started, can't you?_ '

"Where are we going?" Zoro peered at him curiously.

"Now that," Sanji coughed, forcing his usual carefree smile. "Would be telling. Wouldn't it, Marimo?"

* * *

 

"I hope you're hungry." Sanji grinned over his shoulder.

Zoro shrugged. After their earlier conversation, things at work had picked up and the two hadn't said anything outside of the necessary small talk. When it was time to close up, he found the blond smoking outside, waiting for him. If Nami noticed them leaving together, she chose not to comment; little seemed to matter when it came to her finances.

"Where are we, anyway?" He sniffed, looking around. He didn't recognise the place, but they hadn't been walking longer than twenty minutes or so. The crowds were thick here, and he could tell Sanji was slowing his pace so he wouldn't lose sight of him. From the snippets of conversation and fancy attire of the passers-by, Zoro sensed he was being led to a more up-and-coming corner of London.

"Something tells me you would struggle to find your own ass without a map." Sanji chuckled. "Keep up, though. I'm not chasing after you if you get lost."

"You sound like you wanna hold my hand or something." Zoro scowled, half to himself.

"Don't tempt me, Mossy." He replied softly.

"You say something?"

"I said how can you not realise where we are? We're not even far from work."

"If I'd known we were gonna be walking so much, I'd have changed shoes." He grumbled back.

"This is "so much"? You sound like a woman." Sanji raised an eyebrow. "I thought you were some sort of gym junkie. I'm disappointed."

"Not what I meant." Zoro grit his teeth. "Just that I'd rather keep my work shoes separate. It's a pain to keep replacing them. How much further?"

"I think the smart look suits you, either way." He replied quietly. "See that sign for the train station up ahead? It's just opposite."

Zoro had been about to dish out some smart retort at the blond's first comment, but thought it best to keep it to himself for now. If this whole dating a man thing was anything like how it went with women, then he supposed things were going well; one didn't just hang back after work to engage in a heavy make-out session with one's colleague for no reason. Then again, Sanji had ended the evening by running out without so much as an explanation. Talk about mixed signals.

But the fact that they were having dinner together was progress, wasn't it?

' _Do I even want 'progress'?_ ' He frowned. ' _I mean, sure... we both got lost in that kiss. And I wouldn't mind doing it again. But that's not the same thing as wanting to date him. Is it?_ '

' _Do I want to date him? What do I want?_ '

"We're here." Sanji's voice brought him back to the present.

He followed the blond through a set of ornate wooden doors. At once, the mouth-watering scent of grilled meat and toasted bread rushed to greet him, and he felt his stomach growl impatiently. The entranceway was lined with comfortable looking sofas where groups of people were sat waiting, chatting away. Potted plants and pretty mosaic frames were dotted around. He squinted, trying to name the musical instruments he could hear through the buzz of conversation; it sounded like a violin, but sharper, more eastern than anything he'd heard before.

"Sanji-kun!" A large man was suddenly striding towards them. Zoro tried not to balk; many of the man's features struck Zoro as eccentric, but the violet-blue afro seemed to be in the lead. "My, my, aren't you a sight for sore eyes?"

"Ivankov," Sanji greeted warmly and held his hand out. The man pulled him into a ferocious hug instead. From this angle, he was able to fix Zoro with a calculating stare over Sanji's shoulder. "It's been a while."

"Far too long, too long." Ivankov pulled back, fussily patting down Sanji's shirt. "Did you just come from work? You've flour on your sleeves, how unlike you."

Zoro tried not to frown at their familiarity.

"Ah, I see you've company tonight?" Ivankov hummed. The man's eyelashes were incredibly thick, and Zoro forced himself not to turn away. The list of unusual things seemed to be getting longer; the blue eye shadow, the matching lips, the way his teeth seemed goofy and yet vicious enough to slice a man in two if the occasion called for it. Strange.

"Iva, this is Zoro." Sanji stepped aside as Zoro extended a hand. "One of my work colleagues."

"Evening." Zoro nodded.

After a moment, Ivankov took his hand with a smile. "Good evening Zoro-kun. Sanji, I take it you'll be wanting one of the rooms?"

"If it's not too much trouble." Sanji glanced at the restaurant floor. He rubbed at the back of his neck. "I can tell you're busy enough tonight."

Ivankov waved a dismissive hand. "Never too busy for you, my dear. I hope you'll give some thought to my earlier offer?"

"No promises." Sanji replied warningly.

"Hm." Ivankov folded his arms before nodding to a passing waiter. "Berke, please escort these gentlemen to a private booth. Put an ashtray there, if you would."

"Thanks Iva," Sanji grinned at him. "I'll catch up with you at some point."

"I'm counting on it~" He cooed with a little wave before heading back to the counter.

* * *

 

They'd barely been seated five minutes when two waiters sidled around the partition with a large tray of starters. Despite being a waiter himself, Zoro couldn't help but approve of the way they handled the food with practiced efficiency. He fought the urge to move the little flower pot and glasses to make room for the plates. A basket of toasted bread was placed between them, and small white trays of hummus, yoghurt, olives and other interesting foods joined soon after. Two menus in black leather covers were laid beside them.

" _Teşekkür_." Sanji nodded as they left.

Zoro looked up sharply. "I didn't know you spoke Turkish."

"I don't," Sanji leaned back. "But I know a few basic words."

"I'm guessing that was 'thank you' just now?"

"Well done. How familiar are you with Turkish cuisine?"

"I have doner sometimes, but..." Zoro looked down at the vast array of starters. "Nothing like this before. You trying to impress me, or something?"

"This is a traditional Turkish mezze," Sanji gestured to the various little dishes. "You've got hummus, which I'm sure you've seen before. This one is called _cacık_ , which is yoghurt, mint and cucumber. This is _Acılı ezme_ , so if you like hot peppers- why are you looking at me like that, Marimo?"

Zoro forced himself to breathe again. "Just... you really know your stuff, don't you?"

' _And you sure sound hot as fuck saying all those words like that..._ ' He added privately.

"I'm a chef," Sanji replied thickly. "And I'm proud to say my palette is pretty damn international."

' _The bastard speaks French, doesn't he?_ ' Zoro recalled. His eyes dropped to Sanji's lips. ' _I wonder if he'd ever slip into French if we..._ '

"Something tells me you're not thinking about food right now." Sanji caught the gaze, hiding a half-smile.

"Not really, no." Zoro admitted. "But I am hungry."

"I bet you are. But let's eat first." Sanji reached for the basket of bread. "We can order mains after we get through this."

"It's nice to be on the receiving end of food for once."

"I could see you itching to help move the plates around just now." Sanji smirked.

Zoro narrowed his eyes. "Are you always watching me?"

"Like you said," Sanji dipped his bread into the yoghurt. "I didn't bring you here because I was craving Turkish food."

"So you _are_ trying to impress me then?"

"Shut the fuck up and eat, Mossy."

 

* * *

 

**Chapter 8  
**

* * *

 

 "You look like you enjoyed that." Sanji murmured, leaning back.

"Are you kidding?" Zoro belched quietly into his fist, reaching for his glass. "You'd have to have serious issues with your taste buds if you wouldn't enjoy food like that. Mince meat on a pizza? The Turks have the right idea if you ask me."

" _Pide_ is completely different from your classic Italian pizzas." Sanji replied.

"And if someone said all I had to eat for the rest of my life were those lamb chops, I'd move all my stuff here tonight. Why didn't you tell me about this place sooner?"

"The occasion never called for it." Sanji shrugged lightly. "Mind if I smoke?"

Zoro drained half his lemonade before answering. "I thought you're not allowed to smoke indoors anymore."

"Iva makes an exception for me." Sanji smiled, reaching into his back pocket.

"I don't think the law would make an exception for Iva." Zoro narrowed his eyes a little.

"It's only a crime if you get caught." He slipped the cigarette between his lips, flicking a lighter a few times. Soon the tip glowed red, and he sucked in a long, slow drag. "You're not going to _tell_ on me now, are you?"

Zoro rested his chin on a hand, watching Sanji's mouth around the cigarette. "Depends."

"On what?"

"What you'd be willing to do to get me to keep my mouth shut."

Sanji stared at him for a long moment. The smoke danced tantalisingly slow between their eyes, and he let out the softest of chuckles.

"I can't tell anymore." He shook his head.

"Can't tell what?" Zoro asked.

"What you're planning."

"What do you mean?"

"It's like..." Sanji tapped the cigarette against the ashtray with a frown. "On the one hand, you're making all this very..."

"Awkward?" Zoro supplied quietly.

"I was going to say you're making this incredibly easy for me." Sanji fixed him with an immovable stare.

Zoro swallowed. "You're saying that like it's a bad thing."

"Oh, ordinarily, it wouldn't be. I'd assure you." Sanji took another deep breath. "We'd have fucked by now. Multiple times."

At last, it was there between them. The mention of sex (more specifically, sex between him and Sanji) had Zoro's mind reeling. He fought down visions of the blond against the table, the feel of their legs mingling dangerously, panting and licking his way deeper into that smoky mouth-

"You're so transparent." Sanji barked a laugh. "What the hell are you imagining right now?"

"You just mentioned us fucking." Zoro tried for the nonchalant approach. "What do you think I'm imagining?"

Sanji stubbed out the last of his smoke and reached for the jug. "See, this is what I mean. I don't get this."

"Here's one thing I don't get, cook." Zoro leaned closer, breathing in the air Sanji had smoked out. His gaze was heavy, and searching. "You tell me you like me- _no_ , let me finish, alright?" He held up a hand when Sanji opened his mouth. "You tell me you like me, you kiss me on the cheek. Twice. We stay behind after work. You kiss me back like... _that_ , and you're sure as fuck lying to me if you tell me you weren't getting lost in it just as much as I was. Then you walk out on me?"

"Do you have any idea how hard that was?" Sanji hissed, also leaning in now. Zoro watched his eyebrow twitch in annoyance. "I was this close to pushing you down over the counter and having my way with you."

Zoro's breath caught in his throat. "What?"

Sanji sat back with a frustrated sigh. "Why is that such a surprise?"

"Don't give me that when you're the one sending me all these mixed signals." Zoro grit his teeth. "Why'd you storm out last night if it was so difficult to leave? Because I'm telling you from now Sanji, no one rejects me twice."

"I wasn't rejecting you." Sanji muttered.

"What do you call last night then?"

"What do you call tonight?" He challenged softly. "I wouldn't have a dinner like this with someone I'm planning to reject."

"Then what are you planning?" Zoro held his gaze. "You've... got me hooked on... whatever this is, so-"

"There." Sanji held up one long finger. "That's the issue."

"What is?" Zoro frowned. "What issue?"

"You're not fully aware of what you're getting yourself into." He said simply. "Your libido is raring to go, and your head is dragging miles behind it."

"Excuse me?"

"Picture this for a moment," Sanji went on. "How do you envisage us moving forward?"

Zoro blinked. "Well..."

"Do you see us moving forward at all, firstly?"

"Yeah..." Zoro gave a loose shrug. "I do. That is, if you do. And I think you do, right?"

"Oh, I do." Sanji assured him. "So if I hadn't 'stormed out' last night, as you so elegantly put it... how do you think the night would have progressed?"

Zoro opened his mouth to answer, but the words felt like bricks in his mouth. Sanji waited patiently, knowingly even, for some kind of response.

"I'd have... probably..." He mumbled at last. "Or you might have...I'm not sure. Wait..."

"If I were a woman," Sanji asked then. "How would the night have progressed?"

"I'd have slung your arms around my neck, gripped behind your knees and fucked you against that table until you were _crying_ for me to stop." Zoro growled without hesitation.

Sanji's cheeks flushed and his eyes widened. Zoro's own words hit him a second later, and he looked away awkwardly. For a moment, both men didn't speak, wrestling with their own respective embarrassment. Zoro pressed his fingers to his eyes.

"I did not just say that." He groaned. "Why'd you have to ask me that?"

"I'm glad I did." Sanji laughed slightly. "You're only confirming my suspicions."

"What suspicions?"

"That you're somewhat of a monster in bed." He murmured sultrily.

The look in his eyes painfully knocked the breath from Zoro's chest. He clenched a fist under the table, forcing himself to meet Sanji's gaze. "And you're a fucking tease, cook."

Sanji smiled at him lopsidedly. "I'm sorry, I'm sorry. I... just need to make sure you're aware of what you're getting yourself into."

"In what sense?"

"Put yourself in my shoes for a moment, Zoro." He folded his arms. "I know where I stand with my sexuality. You on the other hand... you're wandering into unknown territory here. You seem experienced with women, but you can't even confidently vocalise how sex between two men would work. Your mind doesn't seem as prepared as your body does. And I don't need to be a chef to tell you that'd be the perfect recipe for disaster."

Zoro couldn't help but laugh at that.

"Let's suppose for a moment we had gone further last night," Sanji went on. "And somewhere in the middle of it, you lost your nerve. It hit you that I don't have lady parts, and you're out of your element. It'd be one thing if you had met me at a random club and taken me home for the night. If you'd walk out halfway in that sort of scenario, it wouldn't matter so much. But I'm not some random person you'll never see again; you'd have to interact with me at work. How awkward would that have been?"

Zoro didn't say anything.

"And while we're on the subject," Sanji continued. "You ought to know that once I start something, I'm impossible to talk out of. If you had stopped partway because you lost your courage, I... doubt I'd have been patient enough to walk home unsatisfied. There's no telling what I'd have done to you."

"So you held back last night... for my sake?" Zoro asked slowly.

"Something like that." Sanji's voice was quiet.

Zoro was silent for a long moment. As Sanji lit up another cigarette, the restaurant continued around them; the sounds of glasses clinking and distant laughter seemed to form a warm cocoon over their private booth. Outside, all was dark beyond the steamed windows, and Zoro studied his own reflection.

' _He actually... cares about me_.' He realised. ' _He doesn't want to hurt me by rushing into things_.'

"Well..." Zoro coughed, not used to such tender discussions between them. "That's sweet and all, but like hell I'd have just let you take me."

"Oh, good luck trying to get me to back down once I've decided something." Sanji smirked. "And although it's tempting, being on top is not how I've imagined things up until now."

"You've imagined it?"

"Of course, Mossy." Sanji raised an eyebrow. "I'm a man, after all."

Zoro had been about to respond when their waiter appeared by the booth.

"Sirs, may I offer you Turkish tea?" He asked politely. "Mr Ivankov insists it's on the house."

Sanji looked at Zoro questioningly.

"Why not?" Zoro grinned back. "It's nice to try something new once in a while."

* * *

 

It was close to midnight by the time they were done. Upon leaving, they found Ivankov by the till, and he sauntered over to them.

"I trust you enjoyed your meal, gentlemen?"

"It was amazing." Zoro replied genuinely. "I'm sure you'll be seeing us again soon."

"I'm honoured." He gave a generous bow. "Sanji, do take care of yourself dear. Are you sleeping well?"

"I am, I promise." Sanji pouted slightly. "I have a day off tomorrow anyway, so I'll be sure to rest."

Zoro slipped his jacket on, and they were out of the door moments later. The cold air hit his face and he repressed a shiver. The streets were quieter now. Zoro spotted the odd pedestrian crossing the road or heading down the station stairs, but that was all. Laughter howled from beyond a wall somewhere.

"That guy worries about you a lot." Zoro noted. "You seem close."

"And you seem jealous." Sanji raised an eyebrow.

"Hardly." Zoro looked away. "Just curious as to how you know one another."

Sanji chuckled. "He ran a similar restaurant near my old town, and one of the guys at my first place got in touch with him. He took me on, almost like an apprentice. In two years, I was his head chef. I learned so much from him in such a short space of time, it's incredible. I wouldn't be who I was today if it weren't for him."

"So that earlier offer..." Zoro thought back. "He meant to ask if you'd work for him again."

"Something like that." Sanji shrugged. "But he knows I'm happy where I am right now. It's nice to know that I've got a back up option if I ever had to leave though."

"Yeah," Zoro looked around, tracking the few people around them. "How far do you live?"

"From here, I'd say a forty minute walk?" Sanji estimated. "I could take the bus, but I feel like walking off all that food. And for once, it isn't raining."

"Then let's go. You lead the way."

"To where exactly?" Sanji frowned.

"Your place." Zoro replied simply.

"Aren't you getting a little ahead of yourself?" Sanji nudged his arm.

"That's not what I meant." Zoro's voice was serious. "I'm seeing you to your door, and that's it. Just wanna make sure you make it home in one piece."

"How gallant of you." Sanji hid a genuine smile behind his hands as he lit another cigarette. "I'm capable of looking after myself."

"I know you are. But I'd rather see you home safe and sound either way."

"You're sweet," Sanji resisted the urge to reach out and ruffle Zoro's hair. "But what about your beloved work shoes? Won't they suffer?"

"I'll just have you buy me a new pair if they get ruined." Zoro grinned.

Sanji breathed out long and slow. "May I try something?"

"What is it?"

Sanji stepped by his side, touching their shoulders together. Holding the cigarette in his left hand, Sanji let his right graze the back of Zoro's ever so gently. When Zoro didn't flinch, he moved his fingers to Zoro's palm, stroking softly.

"Is... this okay?" He asked hesitantly.

Zoro didn't meet his eyes, but slipped his fingers between Sanji's. He held on tighter, and moved both their hands into his jacket pocket.

"'S fine," He murmured. "It's cold after all, isn't it?"

"You're so warm." Sanji smiled. His shoulders felt infinitely lighter as they began to walk. "Make sure you keep up with me this time."

Zoro pinched at a bit of Sanji's skin between his thumb and forefinger, making him scowl. "Like you could walk ahead of me when we're like this. You'd have to let go of my hand to do that."

"True." Sanji hummed, tightening his grip. "And you wouldn't want that, would you Mossy?"

"You gotta stop calling me that, shit-cook." Zoro growled.

"Never."

 

* * *

 

**Chapter 9  
**

* * *

 

The air around them was crisp and cool. Zoro was grateful for his jacket, and watched every steady breath he took appear mistily before his eyes. They'd been walking slowly, and Sanji's arm felt relaxed against his.

He was acutely aware of every little detail displayed by the man at his side.

It seemed whenever their shoulders touched, Sanji would shift ever so slightly once more to repeat the action. Accidental… or not-so-accidental teasing. Zoro had made a mental note of at least four times this had happened, and it was getting harder and harder to ignore. Not to mention the slight tremors he felt against his hand every time they touched.

"Do you always walk your date home?"

Zoro peered at Sanji, letting his fingers move lazily over the other man's. "Oh... this was a date?"

Sanji shot him a murderous glare, and Zoro started laughing. "I'm kidding, I'm kidding."

"That wasn't funny." Sanji huffed.

"You think I haven't been paying attention to my actions after tonight?" Zoro asked. "And to answer your earlier question, I do. I like to know they made it home okay."

The fact that Zoro had said "they made it home", rather than " _she_ made it home" wasn't lost on Sanji.

"You're such a gentleman." He couldn't help but smile. "I bet the ladies love you."

"You're one to talk." Zoro scowled. "Dancing around them all the freakin' time."

"Jealous, are we?"

"That's twice in one night you've accused me of being jealous."

"Because you keep asking for it." Sanji reasoned. "You're making it too easy."

"That's like you saying you're not the one at fault, because I'm the one who's asking for it?" Zoro countered. "Which suggests you'd do anything if anyone asked you to."

"Ask, and it shall be given to you." The words were mysteriously sensual, and Zoro fought down a shiver.

"Be careful, cook." Zoro warned in a quiet voice. "I might hold that against you."

"Oh, I'm counting on it." Sanji purred. " _Hold_ whatever you'd like against me, Marimo. I'm hardly likely to complain."

He definitely hadn't imagined that one.

"You're one hell of a flirt, huh? You can't blame that on me just now."

" _Au contraire, mon ami_ ," Sanji circled his thumb around Zoro's palm as he spoke, his voice low and smoke-like. "I'd say that was entirely your fault."

"How?" Zoro swallowed. That thumb was dangerously distracting. "You're turning everything I'm saying into some sort of innuendo."

"What innuendo?" Sanji turned to look at him now. His eyes seemed to glitter playfully in the dim light. "I didn't say anything odd. Unless you're simply interpreting my words in that way? Goodness, Zoro. Shame on you."

Zoro's next movements were quick.

He'd given the street a sketchy two-second glance before stepping in front of Sanji entirely. Now free from his pocket, he used both hands to grip Sanji's shoulders and pull him into a rough kiss. The blond froze for a moment before tilting his head, and bringing his hands up to Zoro's face, returning the kiss eagerly. Zoro growled into his mouth, determined to not only keep up with the movement of his lips, but dominate, overpower, to plough deep into him.

He tasted the food, the tea, the endless cigarettes, and the distinct flavour Zoro was slowly finding himself addicted to. He swallowed hungrily, drawing Sanji's tongue into his mouth, licking its underside, used his teeth to graze it with just the right amount of pressure to have the blond gasping.

When he pulled back, Sanji's eyes were glazed, and his hands slid down to curl behind his neck. "What… was that for?"

"To put you back in your place." Zoro breathed.

Sanji was eyeing his mouth. "And what place would that be?"

"Right here, like this. You can't dangle scenarios in front of me and not expect me to react."

"What scenarios?" There was a hint of that playful tone from earlier.

"Don't lie to me, cook." Zoro hissed, ignoring the blond's little smirk. ""Hold whatever you like against me"? Don't try and sneak out of that one. You want _me_ against you… or let's be real about this now, you want me _in_ you, don't you?"

Sanji shut his eyes, and tilted his chin up ever so slightly. "Keep… talking..." He whispered.

Zoro swallowed, and Sanji's hands pressed at the nape of his neck. "Do you have any idea how much I train? Do you know what I look like under all these layers? I bet you've imagined it, haven't you? Having my skin right against yours, nothing between us…"

Sanji's breath caught in his throat, and he pulled himself closer, letting their chests touch. "Z-Zoro…" The fingers clutched at his neck, as if trying to drag him in for another kiss, but Zoro held firm.

"You're the one who led this dance up until now." Zoro growled low, letting the other man feel his words between them. "But let me make one thing clear to you, Sanji: you keep dancing out of my reach like that, and I'll be dragging you back with my teeth. Unless… that's been your plan right from the start?"

Sanji shivered against him.

"You're planning to tease me, to rile me up so badly that I'll snap, and go at you like some animal, aren't you?" Zoro's grin was almost predatory, and if Sanji's eyes were open, the sight would have had his knees trembling. "Well, I've got news for you. You can tease me all you like, but I'll be taking you down right with me. I'll have you panting in desperation for me, and then… _only_ then, when you're _begging_ me to, I'll do it."

Sanji was hanging on to him now, the strength in his legs starting to leave him. "Hahhhh… Zoro… I…"

"Are you hard, cook?"

"I… As if I would be…" Sanji rasped. "Moron…"

"Do I need to check?" He murmured tenderly. One hand trailed down Sanji's shoulder, agonisingly slow over his ribs, then his waist, before squeezing gently, stopping just shy of his crotch. "Well?"

Sanji let out another breathy sigh before finally opening his eyes. "Touché." He replied shakily. His hands pushed against Zoro's chest as he stepped back. "You're… unbelievable."

"Something told me you'd be one of those guys who get off on dirty talk." Zoro smirked.

"Well, who wouldn't if they were on the receiving end of that?" Sanji chuckled, trying to get his breathing under control.

"So I was good then?"

"Don't get ahead of yourself." He chided.

"Stingy asshole." Zoro grumbled.

"Smooth-talking pervert." Sanji fired back.

"Teasing motherfucker."

"Shitty muscle head."

"You kiss good, you know that?"

"I know." Sanji smiled.

"Bitch," Zoro reached for his hand again. "You're supposed to offer me another."

"Get me home first." Sanji pulled their hands into his pocket this time. "We're not far."

' _And I don't think I can handle another one of your kisses just yet_. _Especially in the middle of a public street_.' Sanji thought. Any longer with Zoro plundering his mouth, or talking in that sinfully dirty way would have had him leaking in his pants.

* * *

 

"How the hell do you live here?" Zoro stared up at the enormous building. "We're still in central fucking London."

"You mean how can I afford to live here?" Sanji answered. "I mainly work as a head chef, and I'm pretty good about saving. The previous owner was looking to sell, and I happened to move here at the right time to secure the deposit."

"Your deposit was probably more than what I pay in rent for the entire year."

"It was fairly steep." Sanji admitted. "But as I said… I'm a saver."

"Still…" Zoro's eyes took in the sash windows, the stylish matt grey paintwork around the frames, and the pretty lanterns by the door. It was one of those old Victorian style houses, no doubt with high ceilings and five stories. "Is that a fucking rose bush?"

"What's wrong with a rose bush?" Sanji laughed. "What have roses ever done to offend you?"

"Nothing, just…" Zoro looked away. "This is like some mansion with its own bloody garden, and here I am just about holding down my apartment."

"Well…" Sanji slipped his hand free and stepped in to hug Zoro gently. The man's arms were around his waist a moment later. "It is approaching one in the morning, and you have work tomorrow. You're welcome to stay here tonight. The place is even more impressive on the inside, I assure you."

"By stay here, do you mean… sleep with you?" Zoro murmured. He rested his chin on Sanji's shoulder, inhaling the man's scent.

"Hey, now…" Sanji clutched onto Zoro's jacket. "Now who's the one making strange suggestions?"

"I can do a day's work on three hours sleep." Zoro turned into Sanji's neck, grazing his nose against the skin. "And I know you've got the day off tomorrow, so…"

"Have you been calculating this since I mentioned it to Iva as we left?" Sanji marvelled, half-heartedly pulling him away. "Mhh… Zoro, wait…"

Zoro's mouth had now taken over, pressing gentle, damp kisses along Sanji's neck. He dragged his lips higher, nibbling at his earlobe. "Well? Am I… hah, _coming inside_ , or not?"

"I bet you'd… like that, wouldn't you?" Sanji moaned softly, resisting the urge to slip his legs between Zoro's. All the blood in his body seemed to have finally surrendered and flooded straight down to his groin.

"Not half as much as you would."

Sanji hissed as Zoro nipped sharply at his ear, and his hands were in Zoro's hair, gripping roughly at the strands.

"Patience, cook." Zoro urged, letting his tongue rove lazily in the shell of his ear. "I wanna make you last."

"You… sure about this?" Sanji made himself pull back. His head felt light, and his heart hammered away in his chest.

Zoro held the gaze, stared straight through the lust-laden eyes, the flushed cheeks and trembling lips and knew at that moment he'd never been surer about anything else in his life.

"I want you, Sanji." He breathed with conviction. "And this time… I'm not planning on stopping halfway."

"I'll kill you if you do." Sanji's reply was hurried and desperate as he leaned in to capture Zoro's lips once more.

* * *

 

**Chapter 10**

* * *

 

The kiss lasted a long time.

Not so much a kiss, but a meshing of mouths and frantic breath. Sanji forced Zoro against the door. His hands traced up Zoro's neck, loving the feel of his pulse against his palms. He knew he needed to get the door open, locate his keys, but he wanted to bury his hands in Zoro's hair forever.

"Hey," Zoro grunted through the kiss. He pulled back, but Sanji chased his lips once again, missing the contact. "Wait."

Sanji sucked harshly at his lower lip, and Zoro hissed in pain (and pleasure). " _What._ "

Zoro prised one of Sanji's hands from his neck and brought it to his mouth. Zoro traced Sanji's knuckles with his lips, featherlight and tender.

"Not that I don't love kissing you," Zoro murmured. "But… any chance I could continue on the other side of this door?"

Sanji's heart melted. Under the light of his porch, he was seeing Zoro for the first time all over again. Poised, careful, equal parts fire and softness, at the flick of a switch. The hair, that perfect mix of tousled bedhead but neat enough to be considered professional. His piercing eyes, like a tiger; slow, calculating and never missing a trick. Zoro's skin, supple and firm, stretched perfectly over his jaw, cheekbones, and surprisingly soft to the touch…

"You're gorgeous." He breathed at last.

"Am I?" The reply was bemused.

"You _know_ you are." Sanji reluctantly drew his hand from Zoro's and reached for his pocket. "Has no one ever told you?"

"Nope. It's usually along the lines of "you're so hot" or "I love your body"." He shrugged.

Sanji laughed. "All of the above."

No sooner had the door shut, and Sanji was upon him again. Away from the night air, the sounds of their slick tongues and ragged breaths were louder and sharper in the darkness. Sanji's leg had slipped (perhaps not so unintentionally) between Zoro's, and it took every ounce of willpower not to rut against it like a desperate schoolboy.

In the dark, Sanji seemed even more insistent, sucking on his tongue and moaning his name into his mouth. When he opened his eyes, Sanji pulled back with a wicked gleam in his.

"Sanji?" Zoro tried to catch his breath.

He didn't answer. Instead, he knelt in front of Zoro, tracing his fingers behind Zoro's thighs. Then realisation hit him. He shuddered as Sanji guided him forward, ever so gently, and pressed the side of his cheek against his leg. He felt the warmth of his face through the fabric, could hear his eager panting from where he stood.

"Sanji?" Zoro called again.

"Can I?" His voice quivered.

In the semi-darkness, Sanji peeked up at him. A fresh wave of arousal rolled through him, and Zoro felt his dick throb in his pants.

"Can you…what?" He swallowed.

But he knew.

He knew, even before Sanji shifted to nose at Zoro's zipper, nuzzling his crotch. Zoro stifled a gasp, noting how Sanji's motions seemed almost a little _too_ keen, a little too affectionate. Sanji sighed heavily, spurred on by how hard Zoro was already.

"You haven't…" Sanji's voice was hoarse. "…the faintest idea…" He pulled, pressing his face into Zoro, nearly making him buckle. A long, low whine tumbled from his lips. Zoro swallowed; Sanji's voice was so… uninhibited, raw with lust. "How _badly_... I've wanted to do this to you."

Sanji had his belt loose in seconds. The sound of his zipper was slight, but stark in the hallway. Sanji's breath was heavy. Zoro's wasn't sure when he'd placed his hands on Sanji's shoulders. And when Sanji looked up at him, eyes glazed with desire, Zoro's heart hammered in his chest.

"Wait…" Zoro found his voice. Sanji's fingers disappeared behind his waistband. Dragged the trousers lower. His boxers were already stained with precum.

"Can't." Sanji rasped. "Can't, _can't_ wait, ohhh _fuck_ , I feel you. Zoro, you… you _smell_ so _good_ …"

The words clogged in his throat. Such an intimate statement. But in Sanji's voice… it was too much. Sanji's fingers found his boxers and dragged them low enough for access. Zoro hissed at the air around his already aching length, but then he was pulsing at the feel of Sanji's breath hazing over the sensitive tip.

"Fuck…" Sanji said again. He was mesmerised, taking in the sight of Zoro's weeping cock. "I knew you'd be huge."

Zoro swore, slamming his head against the door when Sanji's mouth enveloped his length. There was no warning lick, no gentle coaxing of his hands, or light teasing kisses. Sanji's eagerness, his blatant hunger for Zoro was only too apparent.

' _He's definitely done this before_ …' He realised with a growl.

"You're so thick." The words were muffled. Feeling them said against his cock sent a fresh spurt of warmth into Sanji's mouth, who lapped at him eagerly. Sanji knew just what to do with his tongue; tight enough for ungodly suction, but loose enough for movement. Zoro cried out, utterly swept away. Warm, spit-slicked fingers pinched at his sac, massaging and milking without mercy. Another hand gripped the base of his length, tight and in perfect synchrony with the motions of his mouth.

Sanji pulled back, fixing Zoro with an obscene expression. His mouth parted, tongue peeking through, glinting with Zoro's precum. "You like this?"

Zoro growled, burying his fingers in Sanji's hair. He wrenched him up, fixing him with a glare. " _Bastard_." He rasped.

Sanji chuckled. He kissed the tip, almost lovingly, before slapping Zoro's cock repeatedly over his tongue. Zoro groaned, sending a few drops of white into Sanji's hair. It was so _filthy_ , and Sanji seemed to all but relish in it; to surrender himself to his own desire to please, to taste and feel Zoro and whip his lust up into a dangerous storm. And still, Sanji wouldn't stop. He ran the rough underside of his tongue over the tip, teasing and wet. Sanji curled the tip of his tongue right over the slit, and Zoro cried out again it was so good. He was throbbing, aching to bury himself in the heat of Sanji's mouth, feeling it all over him once more. And it was only when Zoro practically dragged Sanji's head over him that he indulged. As if he'd been expecting this, Sanji didn't gag. Instead, he resumed his earlier coaxing with his tongue, roving over Zoro's length, circling and sucking skilfully, drawing Zoro ever deeper into his throat.

"S-Sanj-!" He couldn't speak, couldn't form the words. His voice, the same scrambled mess as his mind came out in garbled sounds, urging Sanji to stop, to slow down, to keep going all at once. His hands gripped at his hair, fingers buried in the strands, determined to apply the same force to Sanji's head that the man was applying to his cock.

And he was eager, that much was obvious.

Sanji's own groans, guttural and deep were muffled by Zoro's throbbing cock, all but choking him. He swallowed hungrily, pressing his tongue forcefully along the base of Zoro's length, lapping away without mercy. His eyes seemed drunk, deliriously lost, as if he were the one receiving the pleasure, not giving. He sucked, drawing his lips perfectly over the base, just above his kneading fingers, _oh_ so careful about his teeth. He drew him further still, burying the leaking tip right to the back of his throat, until his nose grazed the strands of hair on Zoro's crotch.

And still, the pressure continued.

Zoro felt as though his very soul were being sucked out. He wanted to rock his hips further into that sinful heat, fuck Sanji's mouth raw for making him feel like this, for doing this to him, but he was rooted on the spot, stubbornly glued to the door. His legs were tense, his back coiled with the need to come, so sudden and intense the pleasure was, unlike anything he'd ever felt.

"Gghh- _Sanji-!_ "

He held on, gripping Sanji's head for life. The orgasm ripped through him, a sensation that seemed to shock every nerve in his body. He poured and poured into Sanji's throat, still milking around him, clenching and holding him through it all, swallowing everything. The shudders wouldn't pass, and he trembled for almost a minute, dazed and disorientated.

At long last, Sanji loosened his mouth from around him with a satisfied sigh. Then he chuckled softly, trying to catch his breath.

"You don't know… how many times I've done that to you in my mind."

Zoro looked down, heaving with exhaustion. His head was spinning, and his entire body seemed to throb, sending every heated pulse spiralling down to his sensitive, spent length. Sanji rose to his feet and offered him a lazy smile.

"Good?" he asked softly.

Zoro met his eyes, still panting. "You know it was."

"I do." He smiled again.

Zoro was about to speak, about to reach for Sanji, but he turned away from him. Zoro took another deep breath, adjusted his trousers before following him down the hallway.

"Where are you going?"

He didn't answer. The house was dark, and Sanji made no move to turn the lights on. He passed a few rooms until they reached the kitchen. The blinds were still up, and Sanji's outline was illuminated by the fading light. He stood by the sink with a glass in his hand.

Zoro reached for him. "Don't."

"What?" Sanji turned the tap, letting the water run. "I can't –"

Zoro spun Sanji around without warning, making the glass clang in the sink. He leaned in, reaching behind to turn the tap off, and pressed Sanji against the sink. He tried to push back, but Zoro kissed him. Gone was the fervent urgency from before, replaced by an odd tenderness that had Sanji's heart melting. With an effort, he kept his mouth shut, but Zoro was insistent. Sanji pushed, wetting his shirt with his hands, but then Zoro's fingers trailed along Sanji's face, behind his neck and he was lost. He opened his mouth with a sigh, tensing when Zoro's tongue seemed intent on tasting everywhere, everything. Hesitantly, Sanji indulged him.

Zoro finally pulled back, resting his head against Sanji's.

"You know…" he breathed. "That's the first time I've tasted myself." Almost lazily, Zoro sought out Sanji's ear through the strands of his hair.

Sanji swallowed. The lips at his ear were distracting. "I wanted to… rinse first. Before anything else happened, I mean. I wasn't sure if you'd…"

He felt himself flush at the words despite himself.

"It's the first time I've _wanted_ to." Zoro murmured. His teeth were at Sanji's earlobe now, nipping at the skin. "Your taste, mixing with mine… it seemed like a waste to pass up."

"My taste?" Sanji managed. He clung to Zoro's arms now, grazing his nails into those impossible forearms.

"You taste crazy good." He pulled back. He could see Sanji's eyes now, glistening with desire, questions, hesitance, and some fear. He shut his eyes and pressed a gentle kiss to the man's brow. "I don't suppose you'd… let me return the favour?"

Sanji coughed loudly, making Zoro step back. His hands were over his mouth, and Zoro suspected his face was red.

"What?" he laughed. "I'm serious."

"Oh, Zoro." Sanji chuckled. "Nothing would give me greater pleasure than to coach you through your first blowjob."

Now it was Zoro who fought back an angry blush. "You sound like some pervy teacher."

"And you sound almost hopeful." Sanji forced his breathing under control. "But not tonight. I have a better idea."

* * *

 

Sanji led him by the hand. Zoro was too dazed and far too content to properly appreciate the sheer size of Sanji's house. Every time he thought they'd arrived, there was another flight of stairs, another corner to turn and another hallway to walk down. Like a goddamn castle. When Sanji finally stopped in front of a large door, he could barely look at him.

' _Guess we're both nervous_.' He thought.

"Well…" Sanji coughed. It did little to clear the hesitation clouding his voice. "This is my… room."

"I figured." Zoro smiled.

Sanji wiped his palms along his trousers. "You sure about this, Zoro?"

Zoro reached out to gently tug on Sanji's wrists. He resisted, but eventually let the man guide him into his arms. "If I had a pound for every time you've said that –"

Abruptly, Sanji began to laugh.

"What?" Zoro scowled.

The landing was drenched in darkness, yet the shine in Sanji's eyes and the curves of his smile cut through. Zoro felt the air leave his lungs. "I just remembered our bet. And... everything that's happened since. It just feels… surreal. Like I'm not registering you here, in my house. With me."

Zoro waited a beat. Then he leaned in. The kiss was gentle and warm. Reassuring in its softness. Sanji's fingers trailed along his arms, careful and questioning. Zoro drew his tongue into his mouth again, caressing Sanji's with all the tenderness in the world.

When Sanji pulled back, he was already breathing hard. "Zoro…"

"No more now."

"No more of what?"

"This _'but he's straight'_ bullshit." Zoro grimaced. "Or _'but he's never been with a guy'_ and _'but I have a penis'_ – I get it, Sanji. I know you're worried and shit, but… I get it. In case it hasn't been pretty damn obvious yet, I know what I'm getting into, and I don't plan on running away this time."

Sanji felt his heart swell. He smiled, uncharacteristically wide and pulled Zoro into a tight embrace.

"Oi–!" Zoro spluttered.

"I never said any of that." He murmured into Zoro's ear.

"You didn't need to. It was written all over your damn mug." He patted Sanji's back awkwardly, thrown by the sudden affection. "I get it," he breathed. "But I'm telling you Sanji – you don't need to hold back on me, alright? I'm a big boy."

Sanji reached for the back of his head, and the grip to his hair was far from gentle. Zoro winced as he was forced to look up, forced to feel Sanji's excited breath against his lips.

"Oh, I know you're big." Sanji smirked. Zoro felt himself flush. "Nothing I can't handle. As I've already demonstrated, I believe?"

Zoro's eyes glinted. He fought down a shiver, recalling the feel of Sanji's mouth around his cock. "You caught me off-guard downstairs. Don't get used to it."

"I wouldn't have it any other way."

At once, Sanji's hands flew to his face, drawing him in for a messy kiss. Their tongues met, slick and fiercely hot. Zoro tugged at the base of his shirt, but Sanji swatted his hands away. Without breaking the kiss, Sanji guided them into his room. Enough light from the hallway spilled into the doorway, casting strange shadows over the floor. And with how Sanji was kissing him, the sounds he made, how he fit perfectly against his body, it wasn't long until Zoro was hard again.

Sanji stepped into him, backing Zoro against the bed. He grunted when Sanji advanced still, making him sit. Sanji wasted no time in straddling him and claimed his lips once more, running his hands through Zoro's hair. But when Sanji shifted to lean his weight against his chest, and tried to push him down, Zoro held firm.

He smirked into the kiss. "Thought you'd have me on my back, cook?"

"Tease." Sanji hissed. He pushed again, but the man refused to budge.

"Nah. I've got you right where I want you." Zoro murmured, raking his eyes over Sanji. The shadows hid far too much for Zoro's liking. "I'm gonna make you work for it."

"Gladly." Sanji purred. "Be careful what you wish for, Zoro."

With a sudden roll of his hips, Sanji pressed his crotch against Zoro's, making him groan, long and low in pleasure. He hooked one hand onto Zoro's shoulder and used the leverage to angle his thrusts better. And _fuck_ , did he know just what to do with his legs. Zoro's cock throbbed powerfully in his pants, aching to be freed, to feel more of the man's heat against it. He was so beautifully trapped, pinned under Sanji's weight, desperately trying to grind back but unable to move effectively. Zoro grunted in frustration, pulling Sanji in for another kiss, but the man danced just out of reach, swiping his tongue across parts of Zoro's jaw, his cheeks or his ears. They went on like that for minutes, Sanji grinding against him, panting and moaning softly in the darkness.

"Sanji," He groaned through clenched teeth. "Enough already."

Sanji chuckled low, releasing his shoulder now to cradle Zoro's head. The move aligned their hips perfectly, and Zoro gasped as he felt his entire body thrum with heat. Sanji pressed his face into his hair, flooding Zoro's senses with the scent of his neck once more. Desire clenched at his throat. When Zoro's teeth nipped at the skin, flickering and greedy to taste him more, Sanji shivered in delight.

"Not yet…" he keened. Sanji rutted again, gripping the strands of Zoro's hair tighter. Zoro, spilling a moan over Sanji's skin. Every movement, each shift of his hips coated Sanji's arousal with stickiness, and the movement of fabric against his cock was so good. Close to release, Sanji tried to stave off his orgasm, breathing in Zoro's scent, forcing his hips to slow down.

Zoro groaned Sanji's name against his skin. He almost surrendered then, lying down to let Sanji have his way with him. If he hadn't come once already, Zoro knew he'd have blown his load long ago. When he felt Sanji tense up against him, his body coiled with tension, Zoro slipped his hands behind Sanji's back.

Sanji glanced down.

His eyes were used to the dark now. When he looked, he saw Sanji's eyes were lidded, so clouded with desire that Zoro found he couldn't breathe. He didn't even recognise the man. Not a single shred his usual confident self remained; here, Sanji was an utter mess. His hair hung in damp strands over his eyes, and his lips were parted, letting every desperate sigh slip right through. He could taste the desire in the air.

"You're…" Zoro battled for the word. His mind was chaos. Hot? Sexy? Beautiful? _Cute_? "…killing me here, Sanji."

At that, kissed him again, with the same crazed ferocity as downstairs. His tongue lapped and twirled along his, aquatinting itself with Zoro's like a second skin. Saliva slid between their chins, dripping down their necks and into their clothes.

Feeling brave, Zoro let his hands trail to the hem of Sanji's shirt. Sanji sensed this and pulled back to glance down at Zoro. He freed the material from Sanji's trousers, and let his fingers dance up his back, not quite tickling, but making the man squirm against him. Sanji's head dropped to his shoulder with a deep sigh.

"Your back seems…" Zoro traced one long finger right up Sanji's spine, and the man bucked violently against him. "Sensitive?"

"Shut up…" Sanji hissed through his teeth. He was all but draped over Zoro's shoulder, shaking against him. His hands clutched at Zoro's shirt. He could feel himself slipping, painfully aware of every one of Zoro's touches, every little tremor in his voice.

Zoro leaned in, pressing his lips right to Sanji's ear. "I think it's cute."

Sanji shivered. "You… need to stop that."

"I don't think I do." Zoro traced his tongue along the lobe. When he dragged his nails, ever so gently, up Sanji's back, the man moaned weakly. He collapsed like a ragdoll against him. Zoro felt his thighs tremble against his and laughed softly into Sanji's ear. "See? You're _loving_ this."

" _Z-Zoro_ …" Sanji whined.

He'd never heard his voice in that tone. Or another man's, for that matter. It was so heavy with lust, an urge to come, tired, flushed and so dreadfully excited all at once. Like Sanji were begging for mercy, for some sort of break, but at the same time, feeling so utterly betrayed by his body; wanting to continue, to be teased more, edged and edged until…

"I think you made a mistake earlier…" Zoro whispered. He sucked harshly at the skin right below Sanji's ear, earning him a strangled yelp. "Telling me about your little dirty talk kink. Surely, you'd have known I'd use it against you?"

He sucked again and Sanji writhed.

"Or…" Zoro dragged his teeth, letting his breath warm the skin. "You were hoping that's exactly what I'd do. Right?"

He clawed with more force this time, and Sanji yelped in pleasure. He ran his palms along the muscles, pressing, soothing the lines he'd scratched along before teasing once more. Sanji breathed and moaned against his shoulder and Zoro surprised a shudder of his own when he felt Sanji bite into him. Sanji had his entire body against Zoro, like a magnet incapable of moving. His mouth was open over Zoro's shoulder, soaking the material in his saliva, his breath warm and heavy. Zoro was struck by how vastly different it was to having a woman against him. The hard muscles, the deep rasping at his ear, how Sanji clenched at his back with unhindered desperation. And the mere idea that Zoro could grip, claw back just as hard, bite without holding back and it would only spur the man on had him shaking.

' _I could get used to this_ …' he mused. ' _Not bad, cook_.'

Zoro reached up to grip Sanji's hair, wrenching him from his shoulder. He winced, barely able to meet Zoro's gaze through his glazed eyes. Two of his shirt buttons had come undone, and Zoro found himself mesmerised by his collarbones. He drank in the sight of Sanji, flushed and dazed and quivering with need.

' _Not bad at all_.'

And when he spoke, his voice was low and full of dark promise.

"I'm going to _ruin_ you, Sanji."

* * *

 

"You're full of contradictions, aren't you?" Zoro sighed. He leaned in and teased a few strands on Sanji's hair into his mouth, coating them with his tongue. "Strutting around, demanding my attention, so keen to have your way with me. Even now, look at you, humping all over me… like a little _slut_."

Sanji all but sobbed in pleasure, refusing to look at Zoro. One of his hands, hot and slicked with sweat gripped the base of his neck, urging him on. Zoro took the hint and swallowed around a groan of his own.

"You couldn't even wait, could you?" He continued. He kept his voice low, almost husky. "So eager to suck me off like a goddamn pro the second we were in the house. You're so _dirty_. I wonder… how many times have you done that? Shot load after load into that filthy little mouth of yours?"

" _Zoro -hhhhnn_ …" Sanji whined. He knew he was barely holding on to reason. Sanji rolled his hips again, but Zoro gripped at his belt.

"Oh no." Zoro growled. "You've had your fun, Sanji. Now you're gonna show me some restraint. Understand?"

With another little noise, Zoro felt him nod into his shoulder.

" _Good_." He purred. "Good. You're gonna listen to me very carefully now. No matter what I do, no matter what I say… you're gonna stay perfectly still."

Zoro let his hand slip from Sanji's belt to trail along his thighs. He felt them tense at the move, felt Sanji's sharp intake of breath.

"Not another word. And no more rocking against me." He chided gently. He kept his voice low, like he was sharing a secret. "I know you're close. I can feel it. Hear it in the way you're moaning. Your voice is _dripping_ with lust… and who'd have known? Perfectly tailored, well-spoken, sophisticated bastard that you are, leaking wet and humping into me… all because of a few words? What am I going to do with you?"

Sanji shuddered against him. He held Zoro's neck with a sweaty grip, trembling and desperate, not daring to breathe. Zoro felt his heart thundering through him, in time with his own.

"If I'd known…" He went on, letting his hands settle at the base of Sanji's back. "Just how dirty you really were, I'd have done this sooner." With a deep breath, he reached down, gripping the curves of Sanji's clothed ass in both hands. Sanji stifled a moan, the sound emerging high-pitched and strangled behind his pursed lips. He clawed at Zoro's neck, making him chuckle. "Oh?" He squeezed again, massaging harder. The move shifted Sanji forward, into him once more and they both groaned long and hard at the friction. "You like that, don't you?" He pushed, moving Sanji effortlessly against him, letting his own hips rock slightly, teasing them both. And though Sanji was a man, Zoro knew what his strength did to people. There was no way Sanji was used to being manhandled like this. "And look. You're being so good for me. I know what your body wants right now. I know, I _know_ just how badly you want to keep moving, smear your cum all over your underwear like a filthy, desperate slut." He sucked Sanji's neck gently. "But you're holding back for my sake, aren't you? All because I said to stay still no matter what." He kissed him again, letting his tongue smear messily against the skin. "You'll continue listening to me, won't you?"

Sanji nodded weakly.

"Tell me." Zoro commanded. He gripped Sanji's ass. "Say you'll listen."

"I… I'll…" Sanji heaved. He sniffed, trying to hold back tears. "I'll listen. I will."

"And you'll do what I ask?"

"Yes. Yes…"

"Good boy." Zoro kneaded him affectionately. "I want you to reach into your pants, Sanji. Do it now for me. Open your belt and reach right through your underwear. But don't touch yourself. Not yet."

Sanji moved to comply. He shifted to rest his head in the crook of Zoro's neck and sighed in contentment as both hands disappeared into his trousers. Zoro noted this and fought back a smirk. They waited a beat, Sanji faithfully still, and Zoro relishing in the weight of him in his hands, against his body, completely at his mercy.

"Two hands, Sanji? Greedy, aren't you?"

"Hahh… please. Zoro, I need it…" He was at his limit. Zoro kissed his hair in sympathy.

"I know…" Zoro soothed. "It's okay. It's okay. Now… stroke yourself. Do it nice and slow for me."

Sanji clenched his teeth, shutting his eyes in ecstasy. Zoro felt the movement of his arms, painfully slow. He knew it was taking all his strength to restrain from stroking faster, to come right now all over his hands. He gave Sanji's ass another encouraging squeeze.

"That's it…" He murmured. The man was so hot against him, so riled up and shuddery, that it took great willpower for Zoro to keep his own hands off his cock. "You're throbbing, I bet. What are you thinking about, Sanji?"

Sanji moaned, pumping with both hands. He shifted up to lean his chin on Zoro's shoulder, and Zoro wasted no time in burying his face in his neck. He kissed the skin, inhaled the scent, the fever emanating from Sanji's body like a furnace, growing hotter by the second.

"You'd want my hands stroking you, huh?" He whispered into the skin. "Gripping and pulling and twisting, just right?" He groped Sanji's ass again, harder. "And feel you drip all over my fingers. You'd like that, wouldn't you? Seeing your cum slicked over my skin."

"Z-Zoro…!" Sanji begged. His voice strained, ached with the need for more pleasure, more movements of his hands. "Zoro, I can't, please… _no more_ –!"

"Faster now, Sanji, come on." Zoro urged. He growled into his neck, shifting Sanji against him, rocking his hips along his hardening length, loving the feel of that ass in his hands.

' _I want to be inside of him soon_.' He realised.

"I want you to come all over your hands. Ruin your work clothes, milk yourself for me, come all over yourself like the filthy little shit you are, Sanji. That's it… _that's_ it. Fuck, Sanji…"

"Hah-hahhhhh –!" Sanji choked. He pumped harder now, lost in pleasure, his orgasm fast approaching. Zoro tasted the sweat, felt the tension cord in Sanji's neck, and bit down hard. Sanji cried out, arms working, stroking himself without mercy. Zoro pulled Sanji against him, kissing and sucking on his neck, groaning words that no longer made sense. And then Sanji jolted, coming hard and long with a shudder that rendered him speechless. The convulsions rocked him, Sanji's thighs shaking and squirming as wave after wave of pleasure rolled off him. Zoro held him through it, rubbing his hands soothingly over his back, whispering words into his neck.

Sanji sighed, trying to catch his breath. " _Zoro_..."

"You okay?" he asked. All of a sudden, the weight of his words, his actions washed over him. Should he hold him? Kiss him? Hug him? Talk to him? Give him a moment? _Make a goddamn cup of tea?_

"If…" Sanji drew in a staggered, heavy breath. "If I irritate you… ever again, just… hahhh, fuck… do exactly what you did, and I'll go on my knees for you there and then."

Zoro chuckled low and deep, pressing another kiss to Sanji's damp neck. He gave his ass a playful slap, and Sanji squirmed. "As if I'd need to persuade you."

"Hah. Touché."

"Did it really feel that good?" He asked hesitantly.

Sanji peeked up at him. "I didn't take you for the doubtful sort. Should I show you the mess in my pants?"

"No," Zoro shook his head. "Not now. I was talking about earlier. Downstairs."

Sanji waited.

"When you… sucked me off."

He grinned. "I just wanted to hear you say it again."

Zoro gripped his ass, making him yelp. "You looked…"

"Pretty turned on, right?" Sanji lifted his head to rest it against Zoro's. "I was."

He pressed a soft kiss to Zoro's lips. He was still breathing hard, and the heat from his skin made Zoro's own prickle pleasantly. "Have you ever done something similar with a woman?"

"Well, yeah…"

"Then you know how it feels." Sanji explained. "There's nothing quite like it, right? It's so intimate, like you're making love right there with your mouth, whispering and giving with such care… and you feel absolutely everything?"

Realisation tickled at Zoro's mind. "I think I get you."

"There's an element of total control you have over them at that point." Sanji murmured dreamily. "And don't get me wrong – doing such a thing with a woman is… intoxicatingly good. But I'm a man." He sighed. "And of course, a woman will leave little hints that she's feeling good, and that spurs you on. But… as man, you _know_. You know what feels good, in a way that you'll never know about a woman. And you get to _give_ that to someone. Then, every little shudder, each twitch of their desire, you feel – _taste –_ everything. You suck, lick, bite, and they thrash about, and it's all because of you?"

He pulled back and offered Zoro a lopsided smile. "Which part of that wouldn't turn me on?"

Zoro swallowed. "You've got a way with words yourself, don't you?"

"Not in the way you do." Sanji laughed.

"Speaking of taste…" Zoro said.

Sanji looked at him. "Yes?"

"Would you show me your hands?"

Despite the darkness, Zoro knew he must have been blushing. "Zoro, they're still…"

"In your pants, right? I know."

"That's not what I mean." He was trying to squirm away from him, but Zoro gently touched his forearm.

"Don't. Sanji, I want to."

"It might be too much –"

Zoro's voice was soft when he next spoke. Softer than Sanji had ever heard it. "Please?"

* * *

 

Sanji's head spun.

Snippets of things Zoro had said to him, the _way_ in which he had said them were replaying in his mind, and he was desperate to cling on to them before they all slipped away. Zoro had forever been someone he had admired from afar, teased on occasion. But never had he imagined he'd be with him in his house, in his arms like this.

He had such a way about him. As macho and manly as he came across, Zoro channelled that brutish aggression in such a gentle, almost affectionate way. It made Sanji's heart ache.

Sanji breathed hard. "You're insane."

"Probably."

Sanji's hands trembled as he curled them, trying to bring them out of his clothes without staining the fabirc. He was acutely aware of every motion, knowing that Zoro was watching him. Awkwardly, he brought his hands up between their chests and waited.

"Come on, now." Zoro whispered.

With a swallow, Sanji held his hands in front of Zoro. It hadn't quite dried yet, and the smell made him flush in shame. Zoro leaned closer and gave one of his fingers a tentative lick. Sanji felt his gut swoop when Zoro held his wrist in a grip, titling his head to run his tongue along his fingers, his palms, even giving attention to the parts of his hands that weren't coated.

The cum had long since been cleaned, and yet Zoro continued kiss, practically worship Sanji's hands. Long minutes passed with him slurping and making content little growls that left Sanji speechless. He kissed his wrists, licked over every little vein, each curve of the bones, nibbled along his knuckles and then placed both hands against his cheek.

"You taste good." he breathed. When he opened his eyes, they were full of desire.

It was an effort to respond. The words clogged in Sanji's throat. "You didn't have to do that."

Zoro held his gaze for a long time. "I wanted to."

For a long time, neither said a word. In the darkness of his room, he held Zoro's cheeks between his hands, moulding his palms to the shape of his face, and Zoro held him in turn. His legs, still loosely straddling Zoro's felt jelly-like and weak, grateful for the solidity of Zoro's. A million thoughts passed between them, silent and thunderous all at once, and Sanji wanted to pause the moment there and then, to bury it somewhere safe inside him.

"I want to ask you something." He said at last.

"I'm listening."

"How…" Sanji spoke slowly. "How far did you plan for things to go tonight?"

Zoro looked at him curiously. He moved one of Sanji's hands from his face and held it. "I… guess I hadn't really planned it. But it depends on you."

"I see. Do you trust me?"

"Sanji." Zoro said warningly.

"Do you?"

"You know I do."

Sanji linked his arms around Zoro's neck, and looked down at him with unblinking eyes. "Then I want you."

"I want you too…" Zoro murmured. His hands circled Sanji's waist and drew him closer. "But I don't want to hurt you."

"That's why I asked if you trust me."

"But –"

Sanji kissed him. This time, Zoro allowed him to push him onto his back. Sanji lowered himself onto Zoro, resting his weight on Zoro's crotch. His underwear was still sticky from before, and he moaned softly when the fabric clung guilty to his sensitive cock.

"You look good up there." Zoro rested his head under an elbow, and ran his eyes over Sanji.

"I know." Sanji hummed. He gave another roll of his hips making Zoro groan.

" _Fuck_ , you're good when you move like that." Zoro gripped one of Sanji's thighs.

"I know that too."

"Smug bastard."

"Pushy marimo."

"Teasing shithead."

"Whiny brat."

" _Cocksucker_." Zoro whispered. He grinned, already suspecting what his choice of words would do. Almost immediately, Sanji shivered and lolled his head back with a dazed expression.

" _Ohh_ , you love it." Sanji groaned. "Don't pretend."

"Not as much as you do." Zoro breathed. "You love my cock in that filthy mouth of yours, don't you?"

" _My_ filthy mouth? You're one to talk, aren't you?" Sanji splayed his hands out over Zoro's chest, leaning over him. His hair fell over his eyes, glinting in the darkness. "Let me feel your skin, Zoro."

Zoro shifted, breaking the flow of Sanji's hips for one reluctant moment. His hands left Sanji's thighs and reached for his own shirt, aware of Sanji's eyes following his movements. With every button undone, Sanji's eyes grew hungrier. That stare was different, so much more primal and ferocious than a woman's, eyeing him up with raw intent.

Sanji ran his fingertips over his collarbones. "You're so sexy." He breathed. When Sanji scratched his way down the lines of his chest, and teased over his nipples, Zoro sucked in air through his teeth. Sanji was practically salivating, desperate to suck and tease his chest, his perfect abs, the slant of his hips, leave marks that would peek through the fabric of his shirt if anyone looked close enough. He could spend his life worshipping Zoro's body and never get tired.

Zoro chuckled, and Sanji was hypnotised by the way it rippled across his skin. When reached for his own shirt, Zoro reached up to still his wrists. "Wait."

Sanji raised an eyebrow. "Oh? Why?"

Zoro squeezed his thigh again. Sanji was pleased to see he was fighting down a blush. "You know damn well why."

"I have my suspicions. Nonetheless," Sanji hummed. He reached for one of Zoro's nipples, and pinched. Zoro bucked against him, obviously unused to such treatment. "I'd like to hear you say it."

" _Asshole_." Zoro hissed. He sighed again when Sanji rolled the nub between his fingers, working it to hardness. "God, I… why does that feel so good?"

" _Ohhhh_ , the things I could _do_ to you, Zoro." Sanji moaned. He twisted again, flicking his nipple and when Sanji gave another slow roll of his hips, Zoro cried out in pleasure. "But don't go changing the subject now."

How he could look so (enticingly) dishevelled, and sound so eloquent at the same time, Zoro would never know.

"You'd look…" The hand on Sanji's thigh trembled. Beneath the angry glare was undeniable desire. "You'd look sexy with it on. Or something... _Oh, fuck you, Sanji!_ "

Sanji laughed, taking pity on him. How far the man had come in a few short hours. And how much further still? It made him quiver in excitement.

He leaned down, letting his lips brush over Zoro's. "Your wish is my command."

* * *

 

Somewhere in Zoro's mind, he was aware that it was almost 2am. That tomorrow was going to be hell on just a few hours' sleep. That he was at Sanji's house, on Sanji's bed in nothing but his underwear. Underneath Sanji, who happened to be wearing nothing but a shirt, and a pair of badly stained boxers. Sanji, whom he usually saw barking orders in the kitchens, whizzing around with ingredients or seeing to customers with grace and elegant finesse.

Now, he was draped over Zoro's body, exuding nothing but suaveness, sass and confidence.

And yet… it felt like the most natural thing.

When Sanji slid off him at last (reluctantly), he moved to switch a bedside lamp on, making Zoro squint. Sanji was facing the other way, and Zoro propped himself up on one elbow to study him. The light was warmer now, softer against his skin; Sanji's body, previously hidden by darkness now teased his eyes, reminding him of the weight against his crotch, the feel of his thighs along his legs. He was talking, murmuring something under his breath as he rummaged through his bedside drawer. The white shirt, now loose about his body flitted around him, casting sensual shadows over his legs. When he leaned over, his boxers strained against the curve of his ass, and Zoro swallowed around a hot jolt of desire. Without a sound, he shifted to take off his own boxers, flicking them to the foot of the bed; his cock pulsed in excitement, kissing the edge of his stomach.

"Well?" Sanji asked.

"Hm?"

Sanji turned around, holding something. About to say something. Then his eyes dropped, staring straight between Zoro's legs. They widened. He stood perfectly still.

"Oi, cook. You're drooling."

Sanji threw something at his chest, making him yell. "What the hell was that for?! What is this?"

"Lube, you uncouth gorilla. Give me some warning next time." Sanji tossed a box of condoms on the bedside table before clambering onto the bed.

"Oh please. Like you haven't seen it already." Zoro grumbled. He turned the bottle over in his hand. "I don't usually need this sorta thing."

"You will tonight." His eyes hadn't left Zoro's cock.

Ever so gently, Sanji touched his stomach. Zoro watched his hand edger closer to his arousal, his breath caught in his throat. Sanji's eyes, raw with desire held his, and when his fingers closed over the tip of his length, that desire only sharpened. Zoro closed his eyes, wanting to fall back onto the bed.

"That feels great." He sighed.

"I can tell you're ready." Sanji's voice seemed deeper, and it stirred up Zoro's loins with heat. "Give me the bottle."

Sanji made quick work of his own underwear, throwing them onto the floor. Zoro's eyes went to his length, still coated with dried flecks from his last coming, but semi-erect already. Sanji met his eyes, questioning. Still hesitating, half afraid Zoro might speak up and call it a day. Without a word, Zoro placed a hand on the back of Sanji's head and pulled him in for a long kiss. Sanji let the bottle fall between and ran his hands over Zoro's shoulders and chest, making him shiver in anticipation.

When Sanji pulled back, he was breathing hard. Zoro watched as he opened the bottle, and drizzled some of the clear, sweet-smelling gel onto his fingers.

Zoro coughed. "Do you want me to…?"

"Just sit back."

Sanji shuffled along the bed. With his shirt hung open, his chest was on full display in the light. His nipples, pinker than Zoro's, stood stark and proud. Zoro eyed them, irritated that he hadn't sampled them just yet. Sanji brought his knees to his chest, and between his legs, tantalisingly half-hidden by the shirt drew Zoro's gaze. Sanji caught the look and licked his lips.

"Watch." He breathed.

* * *

 

Zoro couldn't have turned away if he had to.

With one hand, Sanji guided the shirt away. Teasing his cock in a loose hold, Sanji rolled his fingers over the tip. Still sensitive from earlier, each little movement had him shuddering. When Sanji gasped, Zoro felt his own cock throb; the man held his focus like a knife, captivated him with such naked need, such sensuality that Zoro was utterly transfixed. Sanji palmed harder, rubbing the tip in languid circles which drew another sigh from his lips.

" _Zoro_ …"

From where he was, Zoro could see everything. One hand still around his cock, Sanji moved the other to his entrance. He'd expected some resistance, but with the lube, Sanji's finger had slid right in. Zoro watched the digit disappear and reappear with perverse curiousness. The skin was tight, pale and strangely hairless. His throat felt dry when he swallowed.

Sanji's breathing picked up. Curling his wrist, he added a second finger, moving faster and deeper. He was far from coy with his movements, far from inexperienced. The thought made Zoro's head light. He scooted closer, placing a hand beside Sanji's leg. "You do this a lot, don't you?"

"Hahh…" Sanji tilted his head up and gave him a smile. "What gave me away?"

Zoro leaned in and kissed the inside of his knee. He peeked back at Sanji's fingers, watching with strange fascination. He could see Sanji's sac tightening in pleasure, hear the slick sounds of his fingers at his entrance. So many things he'd never seen before, never thought he'd pay such attention to.

"You're way too eager."

"Says the guy with his face inches from my ass." Sanji laughed. He panted, moving his fingers faster. Zoro watched as he stretched himself, scissoring his fingers. The lube trickled down his hands, staining the bedsheet. "Hahh… you've never tried this, have you?"

"I haven't."

Sanji shivered around another moan. He pumped faster, deeper, reaching right inside. "You're missing out. Fuck. _Fuckkkk_ …"

Now, his hand abandoned his cock entirely. Sanji pressed into himself, forcing his back off the bed with his toes digging in. His free hand clutched at the sheets, and he writhed and quivered in a way that made Zoro realise this is how Sanji must look when pleasuring himself in private. He was so desperate like this, so focused on drawing out pleasure than putting on a show. Zoro didn't dare breathe. He watched Sanji, the way his legs tensed and how he thrashed his head about, so greedy and tireless with chasing his pleasure, and when his voice drew higher, Zoro knew Sanji was seconds from coming.

" _Stop_."

Zoro's tongue felt thick in his mouth. Sanji whined in confusion. His eyes were glazed when he glared at Zoro.

"I was so damn _close_." He hissed.

"I know."

Zoro placed his hands on Sanji's knees and leaned over him. His skin was hot to the touch, and Zoro could feel the faint quivers of his legs. He knelt closer, feeling Sanji's warm breath and kissed his forehead gently.

"I think you've come enough already, don't you?"

Sanji whimpered. "You're cruel." His fingers were still inside him.

"But I'll be so good to you." Zoro murmured. He reached down for Sanji's wrist, gently rubbing circles against the skin. "You want that, don't you?"

Sanji sighed. His chest heaved, and sweat danced across his skin. With a stifled groan, he slid his fingers out, resting his hand on the bed. His hole twitched, missing the feeling, clutching at the air.

Tentatively, Zoro touched the skin around his entrance. "I bet you're ready for me, aren't you?"

"Zoro…" Sanji heaved. He reached down, pressing his soaked fingers at the base of Zoro's neck. He pulled, breathing hot all over his face. Zoro could taste the desire in the air. Sanji's voice was low, full of smoky promise.

"Now."

The condom was put on without another word. It pulsed around his cock. Zoro took a generous handful of lube and coated himself. He kissed Sanji one more time, hurriedly and full of silent reassurance. Then his hands where at Sanji's shoulders, pushing him onto his back. Sanji ran his along Zoro's forearms, never tiring of the corded muscles, thick and powerful. Like a sculpted god.

There was a moment where they were too far apart. Too much space between them. Where Zoro had the bottle in his hand, then he was pressing his slicked cock to Sanji's entrance, pulsing. Their eyes met, and Sanji nodded, pleaded with Zoro.

"Sanji…"

He nudged forward, and Sanji's voice froze. The sting of the stretch, how he had dreamed of this for months. How he could smell, feel, hear and see Zoro with all of his being. And when he pressed forward, every centimetre gratefully swallowed by his skin, hell bent on consuming him to his core. Sanji pulled Zoro's head down to him by his elbows, pressing their foreheads together.

Zoro could barely hold himself together. He was grateful for the lube; Sanji was insanely tight. The suction was unlike anything he'd ever felt. Sanji felt like he was on fire, and that fire drew him closer, inviting him to bury himself into its core. Sanji's lips were coated in sweat, his breath hot and heavy, eyelids squeezed tight, and his throat and ass clenching in desire.

"You okay?" He breathed.

He was fully in, every inch of his body alight with desire. Sanji pulsed around him. His eyes glinted in the low light.

"I am now." He smiled.

Zoro's own smile took him by surprise. He leaned down, pressing a chaste kiss to Sanji's mouth. Sanji nipped back, rolling his tongue between Zoro's lips.

"But." His smile changed into something infinitely more mischievous. "You're about to pay for stopping me earlier."

With all the grace in the world, Zoro was flipped onto his back.

He was still buried inside Sanji, just about accustomed to the wild cinch of his ass, burning and squeezing his cock with insane energy. Once settled, Sanji wasted no time. He locked his legs around Zoro's hips, the weight of his sac kissing Zoro's pelvis. And though Sanji had straddled him earlier, this was completely different; Zoro felt every little movement when they were skin to skin. And with a long, slow roll of his hips, Zoro felt the velvety glide of Sanji's insides dance along his cock.

The sound that escaped his lips tugged Sanji's into a knowing smirk.

"Oh _yeahhh_ ," Sanji groaned. He rolled his head, and the light glinted on the strands of his hair. "That's what I'm talking about. Fuck… _mmmhhh…_ "

Zoro gritted his teeth. He felt close to passing out.

Sanji was a vision.

Dark sensuality stitched together by sweaty limbs, tight muscles and all the elegance in the world. infinitely sexier than a woman, than any man Zoro had ever seen. He was torn from the base pleasure of the sex for a moment, transported to some realm, some place and state where he felt deeper, was looking at Sanji with new eyes, eyes he'd never opened before, only to lurch back to earth when Sanji moved again. And again, he left, felt that out of body experience wash over him, then crashed back to earth, over and over.

He never wanted this to end.

For those few long minutes, Zoro shuddered, steeling himself not to cum.

"Oh?" Sanji teased. He reached down, giving Zoro's nipple a pinch. Zoro glared, coiled with tension. "What happened to you fucking me until I was crying for you to stop? You're about to blow, I can feel you. How disappointing."

"Sanji," He croaked. He reached out, digging his nails into the muscle of Sanji's thigh. Sanji shivered happily in response, rocking against him again. The lube, the heat of Sanji's ass along his cock had him pulsing, dangerously close. He could feel the ripples beneath his skin, straining against the condom, inviting him to let go, to cum, to surrender to his orgasm. He clawed again, and Sanji seemed to take pity.

He leaned down, pressing his palms to Zoro's shoulders. His breath washed over Zoro's cheeks, warm and shallow. "Breathe, Zoro."

Zoro cracked his eyes open. Sanji's own were pools of honey, soft and alight with desire. His lips, swollen and stained with saliva were curved in a gentle smile. He pressed a hand to the centre of Zoro's chest, and sighed at the thud of his heart. He felt so warm, so at peace right now, that for a long second, he forgot everything. Every thought, every mundane little interaction, every frustrating customer, the smell of his gym, the people he passed on his way to work, his colleagues, his apartment, the feel of his feet on his floor, the tiles in his shower, the events of this evening and every evening prior to this just scattered from his mind. He saw Sanji, and Sanji alone. In that moment, knew nothing but Sanji, and his heart ached with a strange longing he'd never known.

His very blood seemed to slow down.

When Sanji leaned down further still (impossible flexible bastard that he was), Zoro touched his cheek. Traced his lips. He ran his fingertips over Sanji's brow, watched them disappear behind his ears.

"What are you doing to me, Sanji?" he breathed.

Sanji's laugh whispered between their mouths. "You did it first, Marimo."

* * *

 

The kiss was tender. For one moment, Zoro thought he'd slip out of Sanji, but the cook was refusing to let go. He seemed determined to connect as much of himself to Zoro as he physically could.

He felt like a virgin once again. So many times, he'd held a woman to him, but this… this was different in a way he'd never experienced before. Hair tickled at his skin. The sweat on Sanji's body was heavier, void of sweetness and perfume, but intoxicating nonetheless. The breaths were gruff, laden with desire. Parts of him impossible solid, tough, and others so smooth and soft and gentle, the contradiction so wild it blew his mind just thinking about it.

And the strength rippling beneath that skin could rival his own. He knew Sanji could take whatever he dished out at him. He was always afraid of his own strength, his own desire, and had always held a part of it all back, afraid he'd crush his partner. But with Sanji, he knew it wasn't a problem. Sanji seemed to assure him without speaking, pressed against him, keeping him in a steady state of simmering pleasure.

Zoro reached behind Sanji's head. He took a deep breath.

Sanji's forehead was at his when he flipped them. He yelled out, momentarily disorientated and clung to Zoro like a child, all suaveness and heated composure gone.

"Zoro?"

He breathed long and slow over his lips. Felt the thud behind his ears fade. Sanji pulsed around him. His insides clenched at Zoro's cock, but he breathed deep.

Zoro opened his eyes. "Sorry to keep you waiting, cook."

Before Sanji could speak, Zoro pulled out and snapped his hips forward. The movement pulled a groan from them both, long and hard. The pleasure was back, spiralling heat into his gut. Sanji's fingers dug into his arms, his eyes wide open, gasping and confused and struck senseless.

"Sanj–"

"Again, _again_ don't _stop_ , don't _fucking stop_ I swear _Zoro you fuckkkkk_ -"

He let loose.

With an animalistic grunt, Zoro gave in. His hips worked against Sanji's, thrusting long, deep strokes that reached far into Sanji's ass. Sanji squeezed against him, greedy and desperate, swallowing around his cock.

"Sanji–" He groaned. He reached behind, tugging at the base of Sanji's hair. The whine he received in his response went straight to his cock. "You okay?"

"Nhhghh – fine _, I'm fine, oh fuck–_ "

"Your ass is incredible." He breathed. "Your body, everything, it's–"

"Fuck, fuck… _don't do this now_ –"

Zoro slowed down and pushed himself up on his elbows. He let Sanji see the glint in his eyes, the sharpness of his teeth before leaning down to nip at his lower lip.

Sanji keened.

"Thought you liked me talking to you?" he murmured.

"I do, I do but… _not now, fuck_ … please." Sanji's breath stuttered. He throbbed around Zoro's cock.

" _Ohh_ , I felt that~" He teased.

" _Zoroooo_ …" Sanji whined.

"I'm feeling everything here, you know?" he pulled out, agonisingly slow. "You think you're hiding it, but your body can't lie to me Sanji." He pushed in again, reaching to touch as deep as he could, and Sanji's body jolted. "You okay?"

"A… _Again_."

"Mm?" he rocked slowly, shallow little strokes that had Sanji clawing at his arms. "What was that?"

"Do that again, Zoro, please. _Please_ , _please._.."

"So polite." He ran his tongue across Sanji's jaw. Then he moved, long and slow and so deep he felt Sanji's body ripple in pleasure. He tried again, angling his thrusts like before. Sanji reached between them, and closed a hand around his weeping cock. The intensity, the tightness, the heat all but doubled and a haze began to fog Zoro's mind.

"I told you I'd make you last, remember?" Zoro whispered. Sweat pricked across his brow now, and he picked up the pace, burying and moving and nestling into Sanji as far as he could. He shifted, letting his hands dance across Sanji's shoulders, his neck, his face, any patch of skin he could access. The slick slide of their bodies, the ache in his muscles, the tension in his throat spilling into heated groans.

"Fuck, fuckkkk..!" Sanji groaned. A whine laced his voice, high-pitched and stretched with pleasure. That same crazed desire overtook him once more. His face contorted, focusing on nothing but chasing his orgasm, tightening and clenching around Zoro's cock, right until the last second until it flooded him, sparking every nerve in his body alight and he came with an earth-shattering moan that pushed Zoro over the edge.

They shook, Sanji's ass spasming around him. Zoro's body surrendered to some primal instinct, wholly intent on nothing other than the base desire to mate, to mark, to pour his entire essence into Sanji. The scent of Sanji's cum, the feel of it flecked across his skin had him shuddering moments later, pulsing and spilling into the condom. How he had pressed Sanji so close, held him with enough strength to crush him took him by surprise, and he pulled back, whispering Sanji's name into his skin.

"Hey, hey…" He murmured. His head was spinning. He moved to pull back, give Sanji some breathing space, anything to calm the thundering of his chest. But then Sanji's hands reached for his waist, holding him there.

"Not yet…" Sanji sighed. He sounded content. Riled up, fucked senseless, thoroughly used and spent, but there was a quiet contentment to his voice.

Sleep was quick to steal him away after that. He fell into the dark with a tired smile.

* * *

 

When Zoro woke, he felt utterly encased by softness. His muscles ached, but he felt strangely refreshed. He closed his eyes again with a happy little noise, trying not to think of when his alarm might go off. He stretched contentedly, spreading his limbs wide.

"That looks like an invitation."

The words were barely registered. He felt the sheets rustling. Warm fingers by the tendons of his groin, and breath between his legs.

His eyes snapped open.

"Good morning, Mosshead." Sanji chuckled.

"What?"

No sooner had his brain caught up, Sanji's mouth went to work. Zoro fell back onto the pillow with a long groan, his fingers already tangling Sanji's hair.

Last night returned in his mind, clear as day.

Sanji riding him, sweat-streaked and panting, his hands coated in cum, the taste of him, how his head had snapped against the door when they'd walked in, the feel of his clothed ass in his hands as he rocked Sanji's body against his like it was nothing. And that tongue. That wild, talented tongue that never tired of talking, of sucking, licking and swiping along Zoro's erection like it were one of Sanji's signature dishes. Within minutes, Zoro was coming with a long shudder, spilling streams of white into Sanji's silky mouth.

He swallowed, then sat up with a lazy smile.

"Sleep well?"

Zoro propped himself up, still breathing a little fast. He rubbed the sleep from his eyes. "Fuck yeah. You?"

Sanji nodded. The curtains were open, and the sun filtered in, gracing over Sanji's hair. Zoro was speechless for a moment. He looked _beautiful_ , more so than he'd ever seen him before; gentle in the light, almost childlike in his happiness, coming off him in gentle waves. Zoro felt his throat clench.

"I made you breakfast." Sanji said in a soft voice.

Zoro noted the tray on the bedside table. Fresh bagels, with generous coatings of smoked salmon and cream cheese. Steaming coffee, black. A glass of freshly squeezed orange juice.

"You're such a goddamn show-off, cook."

Sanji laughed. "I'm a chef. No half measures where that's concerned."

"What time is it?"

"Just before seven-thirty. I wasn't sure when to wake you."

Zoro reached out, holding Sanji's chin between his fingers. He traced a thumb over Sanji's lips. "Seven-thirty's perfect."

Sanji kissed the thumb. "Eat up. You can shower after."

Zoro's gaze was heavy. "Will you join me?"

* * *

 

Once they'd dried up, Sanji gave him a pair of his trousers since Zoro's had dried cum all over them. He'd tried to find a him another shirt, but Zoro was broader than Sanji. Zoro located his and gave it a little sniff, declaring it good enough.

"It probably smells like dinner last night." Sanji grimaced.

"Eh. It'll do. Not as fussy as you are about all this."

Sanji huffed. "You should be."

"Why? And have you swooning over me even more?"

Sanji pinched his arm. "You're going to be late."

"I have forty-five minutes."

"My place is further than yours is."

"Shit, I forgot I'm not at home." Zoro chuckled. He buttoned up the shirt and found his jacket just outside Sanji's room.

Sanji shook his head. "I'll drop your trousers off after work if you'd like?"

Zoro considered. "Nah. Nami's sharp like that."

"But you'll need them for the rest of the week. It's only Tuesday."

"It feels like Friday."

Sanji found a shirt for himself and slipped it on over his boxers. And as they walked downstairs, Zoro eyed his bare legs. They were by the door when Zoro pulled him in by the waistband. Sanji's hands came up to rest on his chest.

"I could come back here after work to collect them."

Zoro felt the heat of Sanji's palms against his nipples. God, the bastard knew exactly what he was doing. "Presumptuous much, Zoro?"

"And who was it that couldn't wait until I was awake to suck me off again?"

"You enjoyed it, and you know it."

Zoro's hands traced Sanji's ass, gentle and searching. "You okay here?"

"Oh, yes." He sighed contentedly. "More than okay."

"In pain?"

"Nope." The smile was back.

"I didn't mean for another repeat of last night." Zoro said softly. He pressed his head against Sanji's forehead and closed his eyes. "At least not right away. For a proper tour of the house. Just waking up in it and walking through it. I wanna see what you've done with the place, because all of it just feels like you. And for dinner. And if you don't wanna cook, I'll cook. Or we can order in."

Sanji's arms clung to his back. The hug caught him off guard. Sanji's body was still warm from their shower earlier, but in that moment, everything stood still. Zoro held him close, playing with a few wet strands of hair at the base of his neck.

"That sounds wonderful." He sighed. "But I'll pick you up after your shift. We all know what you're like with directions."

"I have Google maps." Zoro frowned. "I'm gonna need to find my way to work alone, you know."

"God help you." Sanji pulled back. "Please message once you're there."

"I will." Zoro promised. His eyes dropped to Sanji's lips, and he was pleased to see the blond fighting back a squirm. "Well?"

"Well what?"

"Where's my goodbye kiss?" he murmured.

Sanji flipped him the finger, holding it up between them. "Right here, you bastard."

Zoro laughed. He should have expected it. Sanji's own smile turned into a gasp when Zoro pulled his wrist towards his mouth, then sank his perfect teeth into the skin. He met Sanji's gaze, that predatory glint back in full force, knocking the air from Sanji's lungs. Then he leaned in, and planted a chaste kiss on Sanji's cheek, just below his eye.

Sanji stared at him, stunned.

"I'll see you after work, Sanji." He said with a smile. Then the door was open, and Zoro was out, leaving Sanji alone in the hallway. His finger throbbed pleasantly, and he ran his thumb over the skin, relishing the tingle. He let out a long breath, then rested his head against the door.

His heart swelled with emotion.

Without warning, Sanji burst into a smile. He laughed, spun around in the hallway, giddy, helpless and simply grateful to be alive.

* * *

 

**Reviews are akin to currency on sites like these. If you enjoy a writer's work, please let them know. It takes far less time to do so than to write these!**

**Thanks for reading!**

**TM**

 


End file.
